


Meet the Douxmonts

by TheVantass



Series: The David Chronicles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, NSFW, depression shower (tm), takes place between 3.5 and 4.0 so expect spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVantass/pseuds/TheVantass
Summary: Local man has a rough week, cries a lot





	1. Who Said That They Cared

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Meet the Chalahkos. Abuse happens in the first chapter. Implied abuse in the second. "nsfw" really only applies to chapter five.

“David Alexandraux?!”

“... Mother?”

In that moment, David’s entire world came to a standstill. He could no longer hear the streets of Ishgard bustling with people, he could no longer feel Xha’a’s hand in his, he could no longer see the basket that had just dropped out of Jeanette Douxmont’s hands.

In that moment, it was just mother and son.

Alone.

But the world swiftly caught up with them -- everything began moving once again. Everything, that is, except David, who then watched Jeanette’s face light up as she ran towards him.

David could not move.

Jeanette Douxmont descended upon him and nearly knocked him over when she hugged him. Xha’a had let go of his hand. Jeanette was crying. A lot was going on and David was trying hard not to get overwhelmed, so he focused on the fact that she was crying. This seemed unusual, considering his parents had abandoned him. Though his mother was not present for the actual abandoning, she had to have known, right?

Jeanette was absolutely sobbing, and she was holding David so tight he thought he wouldn’t be able to breathe. “My baby, my sweet boy,” she croaked out between sobs. 

David decided at this point to gently hug her and pat her back. “Uh. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Jeanette cried for a bit longer and then took a few deep breaths. She stepped back, releasing David and allowing him to draw a full breath once more. “Sweetheart, I thought you were dead! What happened??”

David squinted a bit. Perhaps she had amnesia? Dementia? “I’ve been in Ul’dah.”

“Your father said you died! He must’ve lost you and assumed the worst.” She held her son tightly. “He’ll be so happy when I bring you home.”

“Oh, uh, mother, I-”

“Sweetheart you must come to the manor for dinner! You just have to. He’ll be so happy.”

David doubted this. He looked back at Xha’a, who shrugged. “Well, if you insist, I-”

“And you can bring your friend here too if you want!” She stepped back to hold David at arms’ length, looking at Xha’a. “Who is this young man? How long have you known him?”

“This is my boyfriend, Xha’a Chalahko.”

Jeanette squinted momentarily, as if the name sounded familiar, but shook the thought out of her head. “It’s nice to meet you, Xha’a.”

Xha’a smiled uncomfortably and waved. 

“Could you two come over for dinner tonight?” She asked, hopeful.

“Oh, well, mother I- I don’t know, Xha’a, would that work for you?” David looked to him, nervously.

“Oh, well, I- I don’t know, I guess I’m free. It’s up to you, Deedee.” Xha’a’s eyes were wide in panic. He didn’t know what to say, and was apparently not good at formulating a lie quickly.

“Are you sure your mother’s alright at home?”

Xha’a looked from side to side. “Are you implying Xha Chalahko needs help?”

David sighed, turning back to Jeanette. “Looks like we’re free.”

Jeanette looked like she could’ve jumped for joy. “Excellent! Do you know your way to the manor? You’ve not been home in so many years, sweetheart.”

David slowly shook his head. “I’ve forgotten.”

Jeanette waved her hand dismissively. “You’ll find it, it’s got our name on it. It’s up in the pillars. You always were intelligent.”

David laughed uncomfortably. “I guess so.”

“You’ll come over at six then, I can’t wait to see yo- Oh, I dropped my groceries. I’ll have to buy new ones. Your father wouldn’t be happy with me if i brought home bruised fruit.”

“Oh, let me buy replacements, it’s my fault you dropped them.”

“No, no no, don’t worry about it. I’ll get it. Just be ready to eat when you come home!” She hugged David once more before grabbing her basket from the ground and walking off.

David turned nervously to Xha’a. “Was that as weird as I thought it was?”

Xha’a thought for a moment. “I’m gonna go with yes.”

“Okay, good. I was afraid I was overreacting.”

Then, as if David’s life couldn’t get any more suddenly hectic, his linkpearl rang. He put his hand to his ear. “This is David.”

“David? Hey cousin, it’s Furi.”

David squinted a little. It was… strange that Furi was calling him. They kept pretty well in touch but, this call felt out of the blue. “Hey, what’s up?”

Furi hesitated for a moment. “You’re in Ishgard, aren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah; how did you know?”

“Never you mind. Meet me in the Forgotten Knight.” She hung up without another word. 

Xha’a looks at David questioningly. “Who was that?”

“My cousin Furiosa. She’s asked me to meet her in the Forgotten Knight.”

“What, like, right now?” Xha’a raised an eyebrow.

David nodded.

“That doesn’t sound cryptic at all.” Xha’a commented. 

David shrugged. “You never know with Furi.”

 

As they walked in, Furi patted the seat next to her. “I didn’t realize you’d be bringing a friend.”

“Furi, this is my boyfriend Xha’a. Xha’a, my cousin Furi.”

Furi smiled. “It’s a pleasure.”

Xha’a nodded. 

“So,” David said, sitting. “What’s this about?” 

Furi takes a drink of whatever it was she was drinking, and looked down at the cup. “It’s about Alvo.”

“Ah.” David said. “Don’t worry about it Furi, I’m o-”

“He died.”

And for the second time that day, David’s world froze. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come. He didn’t hear Xha’a sit next to him. He didn’t feel Xha’a tap his shoulder. 

“Deedee?”

David’s world slowly began to turn again. “He… He what?”

Furi took a long drink. “He tried to keep Ilberd from jumping. He couldn’t hold his footing.”

David looked at the counter, processing what he had just heard. “That’s… That was noble of him.” 

Furi nodded. 

Xha’a cleared his throat. “Who is Alvo? I’m sorry. Should I know this one?”

“Alvo is my ex husband. Or, was, rather.” David said, still not sure any of this was real. “He was Furi’s husband.”

“Oh. Oh my gods, I’m sorry for your loss -- both of you.”

Furi shook her head, requesting another drink from the bartender. “It’s okay, it happened a couple days ago.”

“Is there gonna be a funeral?” David asked. 

Furi nodded, tipping back her new drink. “Two days from now, in our home.”

“Oh. Well. I’ll be there. I’m so sorry, Furi.” David says, gently touching Furi’s free hand.

“I’m okay. Are you?”

David thought about it. “I don’t know yet.” 

“Do you want a drink? Either of you? I’m buying.” Furi asked.

Xha’a shook his head, because David wasn’t answering yet. “None for me, thanks; if I had to guess David won’t want one either.”

“I found my mother today.” David said, trying to convince himself it was true.

“I didn’t realize Leleshi was missing.” Furi said, deadpan.

David shook his head. “I mean Jeanette.” 

“Shit.” Furi said. “Are you sure you don’t want a drink?”

“Yeah, I’m going to the Douxmont manor for dinner tonight. I don’t want to be inebriated.”

“I see.” Furi finished her second drink. “Well, let me know how that goes. I’m gonna go talk to Robert.” She stood and walked off.

Xha’a sighed. “You’re having some kind of day, aren’t you, Deedee?”

David nodded. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to stalk off to an empty room and sit for a while, collect himself. 

“We have a few hours before we have to be at the manor. Do you want to take a walk?” Xha’a asked, gently.

David shook his head.

Xha’a gently rubbed his back. “Okay.”

They sat there for a while, neither of them speaking. 

“We were just starting to be friends again.” David said, finally. “I had just got over this like, a couple weeks ago. Or, I thought I had, anyway.”

Xha’a nodded. “I see. You’re okay with us, though, right? You don’t think we rushed into something for the wrong reasons, do you?”

David shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I think we’re together for good reasons.”

“Okay. Don’t be afraid to talk to me.” Xha’a said. “I’m here.” 

“There’s not much to talk about. He was my husband, but he was my friend too. It’s never a good feeling to lose a friend.” David looked at his hands.

“I know.”

They sat there in silence again. 

“Do you wanna go find the Douxmont Manor?” Xha’a asked, quietly.

“Though I’m not sure I want to, that’s probably a good Idea.” David said, standing. “We might have to come back here later if there’s no alcohol served with dinner.”

Xha’a smiled. “Sounds good,”

They left and made their way towards the pillars, David glaring at every house until they find the one which very plainly says “Douxmont” on it. 

Xha’a squinted. “You didn’t know this was here?”

David shook his head. 

“You never were very observant, were you?”

David shook his head again.

They both stood there silently for a while.

Xha’a turned to face David. “Deedee, are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this?”

David looked down at the cobblestones, then back up. “I’d like to see what they have to say.”

“Should we have, like, a safe word? For if you want to leave?” Xha’a looked at him, slightly concerned. 

“If I want to leave I’ll just say so.” David said.

“I would feel more comfortable if we agreed upon a safe word.” Xha’a said. “How about one of your friends’ names?”

David considered this. “Alright, if we need to leave, we could say we made plans to see Nenela.”

“Who is Nenela?”

“An adventurer friend of mine. She’s sweet and takes very good pictures. You’ll have to meet her sometime.” David shifted. “We should knock.”

Xha’a nodded.

David took a step forward. He took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the thick wooden door. Almost immediately, it swung open, wafting the smell of baking bread and stewing soup out into the street.

A guard raised an eyebrow at them. “And who might you be?”

“Guests of Jeanette.” David answered, plainly.

“Lady Jeanette didn’t say she was expecting guests.” The guard had the thickest Coerthan accent David had ever heard. “Especially not of your ilk.”

“Well, she certainly invited us. If you’d like to leave us out here while you go check, be my guest.” David tried not to sound rude -- he was just very anxious.

The guard squinted. “I’ll not be having you order me about. Yo-”

“Oh, Brandeaux, give it a rest.” Jeannette Douxmont appeared behind him. “These are my guests.”

“M-my lady, you had forgotten to alert me that you had guests coming.” Brandeaux’s demeanor did a complete 180. 

“They did say they were my guests, did they not? You could’ve asked me.”

“Y-yes, my lady. Shall I show them in?” Brandeaux seemed to shift nervously.

Jeanette nodded. “Take them to the sitting room. They’ll be joining us for dinner; it’s not quite done yet.” She smiled sweetly at all three of them. 

“May I know their names?” Brandeaux asked.

David opened his mouth to answer, but Jeanette cut him off. “You’d ruin the surprise, Brandeaux. They are simply our esteemed guests until further notice.”

Brandeaux shifted once more. “Should I allow this one to take his sword into the manor?”

Jeanette looked pointedly at David. “Do you feel comfortable leaving your sword with Brandeaux? He’s quite competent and shall be no more than a shout away at all times.”

“Uh,” David looked at Xha’a, then Brandeaux, then back to his mother. “I’m fine with leaving my sword, but the shield comes with me.”

“Of course, that’s no trouble.” Jeanette said, waving her hand dismissively. David handed Brandeaux his sword. “Now, I must away back to the kitchen. They’ve been without my expert supervision for far too long.”

Jeanette walked off.

“Shall I show you to our parlor?”

David nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

Brandeaux began leading them through some corridors. “I am glad that Lady Jeanette had come upon that scene. Master Alexandraux would not have been so kind.”

“To you or to us?” Xha’a half muttered.

Brandeaux seemed to think this a legitimate question. “Mostly to me, I believe. Both, however, is a fairly probable answer.”

David squinted. That sounded far more like a parent that would leave a four year old alone in a crowded market.

“Here we are,” Brandeaux said, gesturing to a very open room with some very fancy couches. “I will come collect you when the Lady informs me preparations are sufficient. Pray help yourselves to the tea.” He turned on his heel and left before David or Xha’a could say thank you.

Xha’a immediately poured himself a small cup of tea and just held it in his hands. “It’s cold in here.”

David looked at the fire on the adjoining wall. It smelled damp in there, like a leaky cellar. “Amazing how a manor with so many people and so many fires manages to be nearly as cold as the outside.”

Xha’a nodded. “Your mother seems… nice.”

“Yeah, it’s strange. All these years I’ve resented them both; maybe just one is to blame.”

“Or, maybe, there was some kind of misunderstanding?” Xha’a asked, hopefully.

“When my father said ‘No one wants you, you vile heathen’, I believe he got his point across. Though, if i remember correctly, he had a habit of saying things like that and then apologizing later, so, we’ll see I guess.” David poured himself some tea.

Xha’a looked mildly uncomfortable. “I guess we will.”

David leaned against Xha’a’s side. “I should’ve just listened to you and made a run for it when I had the chance.”

“Deedee,” Xha’a put an arm around him. “You thought something was wrong. I don’t blame you.”

“I blame me.”

“You blame yourself for a lot of things, darling. Very few of them are actually your fault.”

David made a noncommittal hand gesture.

It wasn’t very long before Brandeaux had come back. He seemed surprised that David and Xha’a were so… together. Or, at the very least, he was surprised about something. David tends to forget that many Eorzeans aren’t accustomed to interracial relationships. “Uhm. Ahem.”

David sat up straight. “Is it time?”

“Uh, yeah. If you would follow me, please. You may leave your cups with the kettle.” Brandeaux waited momentarily for David and Xha’a to stand before walking through a corridor with them in tow.

“It occurs to me, my esteemed guest, that you have the same eyes as Lady Jeanette. Forgive my awkwardness.”

“It’s okay, Brandeaux. It must’ve been confusing.” David said, absentmindedly reaching for Xha’a’s hand. 

Brandeaux nodded, though he looked like he was looking for more information. He lead them up some stairs and finally to a well-lit dining room. It was relatively small, considering the size of the rest of the manor. Just one table. Six seats. Six place settings. 

“Are there other guests coming?” David wondered aloud. 

“Not that I’m aware of, ser. But I was unaware you two were joining us this evening as well.”

“Do you eat with the family?” David asked, trying to place the other two place settings.

“Oh, heavens no. Staff eats afterwards.” Bradeaux gestured to two seats on one side of the table. “Lady Jeanette wishes for you to sit here.”

David and Xha’a nodded, taking their seats. “Thank you, Brandeaux.” David said, quickly, before he could leave.

“You needn’t thank me.” He said very plainly, walking out of the room. 

Xha’a opened his mouth to say something, but a door opened and Jeanette Douxmont stood there, giddily.

“Good, you’re settled.” She turned behind her and nodded to someone David couldn’t see.

Or, rather, someones.

Alexandraux walked in first. His hair had always been white, but it looked more brittle now, and he had many wrinkles around his gold eyes. He eyed David and Xha’a suspiciously, especially David. He was followed by two young elezen with his dark skin and Jeanette’s dark hair -- The girl even had blue streaks. They both had fierce green eyes and freckles. David and Xha’a stood and bowed.

“Alex, Charlie, Annie; I’d like you to meet David and Xha’a.”

“Welcome to our home.” Alexandraux said dryly. “I am Alexandraux Douxmont. This is my wife Jeanette, and our children Charlesoix Dieudonnet and Annette Camiliane. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

It was all David could do to keep his jaw off the floor. Those were his siblings. He had siblings. His throat suddenly felt dry. He cleared it in an effort to not give himself up. “It’s a pleasure to be here, Ser Douxmont. I have come today with my boyfriend, Xha’a Chalahko. I am David Alexandraux Douxmont.”

The air, which had felt cold before, became absolutely icy. The twins looked at each other, then to their father, who was glaring absolute daggers at their mother.

Jeanette didn’t seem to notice, she was too excited.

“Jeanie.” Alex said, trying to keep his composure. “Who have you brought into our home?”

“Oh, Alex; I thought you’d recognize your own son.” She was nearly bouncing. 

Charlie and Annie looked incredulously at David. It seemed that they, too, were having trouble keeping their jaws off the floor.

“Our son died when he was four, Jeanie. This must be a coincidence.” He pursed his lips.

“Alex, look at him. He has my eyes. He always had my eyes.”

“Jeanie, this man is a Duskwight. We are Wildwood. That wouldn’t make sense.”

David looked uncomfortably between the two.

Jeanette’s smile fell. “Can we please have dinner, Alex?”

Alexandraux begrudgingly sat at the head of the table, between David and Charlesoix. Jeanette sat at the other end, and Annette sat between her twin and her mother.

The first course was served and Alexandraux was still glaring daggers at Jeanette. David forced himself to eat; his anxiety was completely killing his appetite. He noticed that Charlesoix was sitting a lot closer to Annette than he was to his father. He wondered if that meant something. 

“So,” Annette said, pushing food around on your plate. “David. I’ve heard your name before. You’re one of the Warriors of Light, are you not?”

Alexandraux looked at David. “I have heard your name about, a cruel irony that you have our late son’s name. They let you wear that outfit as a Warrior of Light?”

“I… Yes, I am. And no one tells me what I can and cannot wear.”

“They should.” Alexandraux grumbled.

Charlesoix seemed interested. “Did you know archon Louisoix?”

“I did not. Not really. I did speak to him once. Unfortunately, I only began adventuring a couple years ago, after the calamity. I was about your age when the moon fell.” David took a bite of his food.

Jeanette’s look said ‘I told you so’. Alexandraux’s said ‘I’m going to kill you’. He didn’t seem playful.

“Certainly you knew Haurchefant Greystone, then.” Annette said. “I heard him talk about you.”

David swallowed hard. “Yes, I did. He was a fierce friend. I’d do anything to have him back.” 

Xha’a held David’s hand under the table.

The main course was served. Alexandraux cleared his throat. “David, if you are my son, where have you been?”

“I was raised in Ul’dah by a good family, though I was born in Ishgard. But I believe you know that.” David hit himself, internally. He shouldn’t have said that. 

Alexandraux’s look was even more hostile towards Jeanette now. “This woman filled your head with lies. You must’ve been born somewhere else.”

Jeanette’s entire demeanor fell. They all sat silently for a few minutes. David couldn’t waste his food, and he knew this wasn’t going to end well.

When he finished his food, he turned to his father. “I am David Alexandraux Douxmont, first of my name. I was born here, in this manor, in the fifteen-hundredth and fifty-seventh year of the Sixth Astral Era. I lived here until I was four years old, when you took me on a business trip to Ul’dah. Mother had stayed home. You returned without me and told her I had died.”

Alexandraux stood, seemingly calmly. “Jeanie, darling, a word?”

Jeanette stood, and they met halfway She didn’t make a move to leave the room. “Aren’t you happy? We can be a family again.”

“Not here, Jeanie. Let’s go elsewhere.” Alexandraux said, through his teeth.

“No, Alex. Right here. Why aren’t you happy? I thought having your son back would make you happy.”

“Why in the seven hells would this make me happy, Jeanie?”

David and Xha’a watched. Annette and Charlesoix concentrated on their empty plates.

“Because he is your son.”

“He is _not_ my son.”

“Alex, please, this is David Alexandraux. He literally has your name.”

“David Alexandraux was never my son.” Alexandraux said plainly. “You know that. He was a filthy cave rat. You know as well as I do two Wildwoods can’t make a Duskwight.”

“Alex, he was yours. I never knew anyone e-”

It was then that Alex took his hand and swiftly hit Jeanette, knocking her off-balance and sending her to the floor. David and Xha’a stood. 

“Don’t you lie to me. How dare you lie to me. You’ve been lying to me for over twenty years. That’s why I got rid of your son. He wasn’t mine and I wouldn’t have that vermin running about my manor.”

Jeanette’s body shook with silent sobs. Alexandraux looked up at David. “You should go.”

But David had no intention of going.

He strode over to where Jeanette had fallen and kneeled beside her. “Are you okay?”

“Go.” Jeanette whispered. 

“You’re hurt.” David said, gently. “Let me help you up at least.”

“You will do no such thing.” Alexandraux said. “You will leave. You may collect your sword from Brandeaux.”

David stood, took one step towards Alexandraux, and paused. He took a deep breath before bringing his right arm back and then punching Alexandraux square in the jaw. This caused him to fall to the floor. The twins stood and Xha’a began making his way to where David stood.

“You know,” David said, rubbing his hand. “I resented the both of you for nearly seventeen years now. For seventeen years I wondered what I had done. Why you left me. Why I wasn’t good enough. But I see now. I see mother never did anything wrong. She had stayed home because she was pregnant, wasn’t she?”

Alexandraux stood, but David knocked him back down. “You’re so daft you don’t even know your own wife is a Duskwight. You left your son for dead in a crowded market. You must think quite a lot of yourself, don’t you, _father_?”

He began to stand, but David kicked his leg out from under him. “You think you’ve done many great things, don’t you? I can tell you now that the only great thing you ever did was abandon me. You gave me a childhood free of your stupidity.”

Alexandraux tried again to stand, and David was about to punch him again, but Xha’a caught his fist. “Deedee, darling, he’s not worth it.” he said, gently.

David turned to Xha’a and his expression softened. Xha’a looked at the twins, and David followed his gaze. They were frightened -- of course they were. They just watched a hero beat their father, who had just hit their mother.

David felt like an ass. 

Alexandraux finally stood, and he had already begun hurling his fist at David, who caught it in his hand. “Did you really think you could land a blow on me? I’m a Warrior of Light. I have killed gods and men alike. I carry the spirit of Haurchefant Greystone with me wherever I go. I am strong because I love. You are weak because you have forgotten what love is.”

Alexandraux tried to wrench his fist free. “You know nothing of me.”

“I am your son. You taught me that that was the most important thing I could be. Not a good person, not a hero. You taught me the most important thing was to be a Douxmont and to say it proudly.” David let his fist go. He tried again to punch David, but David caught his fist once more. “You don’t learn, do you?”

Alexandraux angrily pulled his fist away. “Brandeaux! To arms!”

Brandeaux appeared in the doorway, but his weapons were not drawn. “No, my lord.”

Alexandraux looked betrayed. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I am not going to stand to watch you hurt Lady Jeanette any longer. Your son is right.”

Alexandraux went to punch Brandeaux, but it was blocked by David’s shield. He recoiled, rubbing his knuckles. 

Jeanette finally stood. “David-”

“Mother. Please do me a favor and come with me. Bring Charlie and Annie too.” David plead.

The twins looked at each other and then to their mom. Jeanette shook her head briefly. “Davi-”

“Mother. Please. Do this for me and all debts are forgiven.”

Jeanette thought about this, glancing in her husband’s direction. Eventually she nodded. “Alright. Annie. Charlie. Go get your things.”

The twins looked like they wanted to protest, but bewilderedly walked out of the room. David’s shield was replaced on his back and his sword was returned to his hip. He stared at his father.

Jeanette looked sadly over at Alexandraux, who looked like he actually might have killed her if David weren’t there, standing between them. Apparently he did learn.

“Mother, please. Go get your things.”

She nodded. “I’ll be just a minute.” She hurried out of the dining room.

“Brandeaux.” David said, pulling a sack of gil from his pocket. “Can you handle taking my father into custody by yourself?”

“Yes, ser.”

“You needn’t call me ser, David is just fine.” He handed Brandeaux the gil. “Here, have this. Find yourself a new home. Tell the rest of the staff to come find me if they need assistance.”

“Yes s-” Brandeaux paused. “Yes, David. Thank you.”

David nodded, then turned to Xha’a. “Let’s wait for them outside. I don’t wanna be in here any longer.”

Xha’a nodded and led the way outside into the cold Ishgardian night.


	2. Well I Need Someone to Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome to _mi casa_.” He decided to leave out ‘That’s Coerthan for front door’.

They crossed the threshold of the Douxmont manor once again. It had begun snowing just a little. David looked up at the sky. “I don’t think I should’ve punched him.”

“Well,” Xha’a said, also looking up at the sky. “Probably not, but it’s not like you beat him senseless. He’s kind of a big asshole.”

“I could’ve not done it in front of my mother. Or Annette. Or Charlesoix. They’ll probably be upset with me.” He sighed. “I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t for everything he did to me, too.”

Xha’a absentmindedly took David’s hand. “If they are angry, they’ll thank you later. They’ll be proud of you. I am.” 

“I’m just glad he didn’t say anything about you.”

Xha’a paused. “Where are you going to take them?”

David looked to the ground, in thought. “I didn’t think I’d get this far. I guess I could put up extra beds in my apartment? Or they could stay there and I could stay elsewhere. I don’t know. I could put up more walls, too.”

“I think you should stay with them. They didn’t know you were alive until just now. Your mother especially probably would like to catch up with you.”

“But you’ll stay with me too, won’t you?” David said as he turned to face Xha’a.

Xha’a turned from the spot he’d been staring at in the sky to David. “Won’t that be a little weird? To be sleeping with your boyfriend in the same room as your mother and twin siblings?”

“I mean, it’s only weird if we make it so. I could move my bookshelf and stuff. We can divide the room up pretty well.” David said, dismissively.

“Uh,” Xha’a thought about it. “I guess.”

“All that aside... I don’t wanna be alone right now.” David said quietly.

“Ah, I see.” Xha’a nodded. “Okay.”

David opened his mouth to say something else, but the Douxmonts had walked out of the manor, holding bags and wearing larger, warm coats. 

“Alright, David Alexandraux. Where are we going?” Jeanette said, suspiciously.

David shifted and tightened his grip on Xha’a’s hand. “I’ll get us on the next airship to Ul’dah and we’ll stay in my apartment.”

“Your apartment?” Charlesoix asked. “We’re all gonna stay in a one room apartment?”

“Well, I was gonna buy some room dividers; but more or less.” 

Charlesoix made a face. Annette was eyeing David, the same way David eyed people he thought he was going to have to fight. 

David felt anxious as the five made the trip to the airship landing. He could feel the twins staring at him. He wished he had worn clothes.

They boarded and sat across from each other; David and Xha’a on one side, Jeanette and her twins on the other. It was silent. David looked at his nails. He was suddenly very aware of how ridiculous he looked. 

But, for some reason, Jeanette, Annette, and Charlesoix were still there. They still had chosen to come with him and not stay with Alexandraux. So, he thought, he must at least be doing something right. Maybe.

“You said you never met Louisoix, but you surely know Alphinaud and Alisaie, don’t you?” Charlesoix said, interrupting David’s thought.

“Uh, yeah. Believe me, I do. I’ve spent way too much time with Alphinaud. Alisaie is pretty cool, but I’ve not seen too much of her. I think she’s gonna be around a bit more now, though.” David said, trying to maintain eye contact with his brother.

“I’ve met Alphinaud.” Annette chimed in. “He’s well-spoken. Kind of an asshole.”

David nods. “Absolutely. That’s the best description of Alphinaud I’ve ever heard.” He looks out the window, looking at the dark clouds in the sky -- the sun had gone down long ago. 

The airship took off and Jeanette cleared her throat. “So, Xha’a, have you been dating David long?”

“Uh, no actually; it’s just been a few days.” Xha’a said, running a hand through his hair. 

Jeanette looked surprised. “Is that so? You just seem so comfortable and close with one another.”

David and Xha’a looked at each other, then they looked back to Jeanette. They shrugged.

“Well,” Jeanette said. “I guess when something is right, it just is.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” David said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Being with Xha’a was so much different from everyone else. Being with Xha’a made him feel like it was okay to be vulnerable. Being with Xha’a made him feel important -- not the “save the world” kind of way he was used to, but in more of a “your personality is admirable and I enjoy spending time with you” important.

“Have you dated many people, David?” Charlesoix asked.

“Well, I had a non-serious boyfriend for a while, then I had a boyfriend named Johnothan for a long time, and then I had a crush on a friend of mine, and then I got married, and then I met Xha’a.”

“You’ve been married?” Annette asked, astounded. “Aren’t you like, twenty?”

“Yeah. I really liked Alvo.” David said. “He and I weren’t married long. He left me for my cousin.” And then he died.

“You mean our cousin?” Charlesoix asked. “I didn’t know we had a cousin.”

“Mother had a brother. He had a daughter named Furiosa.”

“So you’ve met my brother? I haven’t heard from him in so long…” Jeanette trailed off.

David feels himself become more pale. “Uh, Furi told me he died.”

Jeanette nods solemnly. “I thought so. I had hoped not, but I figured as much.”

“Yeah, Furi’s got it pretty rough right now I think; Alvo died a few days ago.”

“Holy shit.” Annette said. “That sucks.”

“Language, Annette.” Jeanette said.

David shrugged.

“You must’ve lost a lot of friends.” Jeanette said gently. “Adventuring must be hard.”

He nodded.

Xha’a put an arm around David. “It’s hard, but David seems none the worse for it. He somehow can still be very sweet and gentle, even with what he’s seen. I admire him very much for it.”

David was surprised to hear that. He could feel his face turning pink. “Oh,” he waved his hand dismissively. “It’s nothing special.”

“He didn’t seem so sweet and gentle when he was beating my father.” Annette said, plainly.

The five looked at each other, uncomfortable. The airship docked right then, however, and they all disembarked.

“I’ve never been to Ul’dah.” Charlesoix said. “Father said it was full of rats. I am afraid of rats. He made fun of me for it.”

“Hey man, rats are creepy sometimes. Once you get to know ‘em, though, they’re sweet.” David said. “It’s not a very long walk to my apartment; I can carry your things if need be.”

“I’m not helpless.” Annette said. 

“I didn’t say yo-” David started.

“It was implied, wasn’t it? I think I can carry my own bag, David.” Annettes eyes were nearly glowing in the moonlight. David was a little afraid.

The rest of the walk to the apartment was silent. 

 

David shoved his key in the lock. “Welcome to _mi casa_.” He decided to leave out ‘That’s Coerthan for front door’.

The shower was still off, and the apartment was dark and chilly. David walked in and begins moving furniture about. 

“Deedee, do you want me to light the fire?” Xha’a asked.

“Yes, please; thank you.” He was pushing the cabinet that usually blocked the shower area off over to block his part of the room off, then he moved the couches and the table over to the shower area, and then he dragged some extra beds from the storage area into wherever they’d fit. He hoped they’d be comfortable.

The Douxmonts had sat on one of the displaced couches. Xha’a had gotten the fire going and was helping David divide up the room.

“You really don’t need to do all of this, darling.” Jeanette pushed her hair behind her ear. 

David stopped and turned. “I just want y’all to be comfortable.”

“This is fine, dear.” Jeanette stood, leaving her bag on the couch. “We can arrange it better in the morning.”

Annette and Charlesoix looked back and forth from their mother to their brother and then to each other. Annette began to take her braid out. “Frankly I’d just like to lay down.”

Charlesoix nodded. “It’s been a long day.”

“Well, if you say so.” David said, pulling his sword and shield from his body and setting them by his bed. “I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” 

Annette was picking at her corset, Charlesoix was trying to help and was failing. “We usually don’t eat much in the morning.” He said.

“Well,” David said, taking his tiara off and setting it on the mantle. “I’ll make breakfast anyway; and you can eat if you feel like it.” He sat on his bed, where Xha’a had already been sitting. 

“Thank you, darling.” Jeanette said, moving behind a room divider and quickly changing into her dressing gown before sitting on the nearest bed. 

Annette then went to sit on the edge of Jeanette’s bed, and Jeanette freed her from her dress. She changed quickly and laid on the bed closest to the door.

Charlesoix changed into a very long nightshirt and took the remaining bed. Xha’a had moved a room divider to give him and David a little more privacy before he stripped to his smallclothes. David pulled off his shoes and set them on the floor.

“David,” he could hear Charlesoix shifting. “Could you extinguish the fire? It’s a little bright.”

David and Xha’a looked at each other. Xha’a was on the outside of the bed. He got up and moved the remains of the wood about the fireplace and the fire began dying almost instantly.

Annette cleared her throat. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Xha’a said, getting back into bed. 

David rolled into Xha’a slightly. Xha’a put his arm around him.

“Goodnight, dears.” Jeanette said, yawning.

Her children told her goodnight and they all fell asleep.

 

Neither David or Xha’a slept much that night. They both were anxious, and the apartment was unusually warm since there were five bodies in it. David was dreading cooking. He was going to sweat.

He got up as Xha’a continued to try to sleep and opened a window, letting the cool early morning air in. David then got the fire started and began cooking. 

He sat intently in front of the fire, tossing the food in the pan. He heard stirring from both the directions of the Douxmonts and Xha’a. 

“What are you making?” Annette’s voice came from behind him. She was dressed in a much more casual dress today. It was bright green and matched her eyes.

“It’s just some breakfast potato thing. My parents made it a lot. I make it with far fewer spices.” David tossed it again.

Annette sat next to David. “You mean the people who took care of you. Jeanette and Alexandraux are your parents. Just as they are mine.”

“They didn’t raise me. I know it’s not our mother’s fault, but Alexandraux is not a parent. Not to me.” David stared into the fire.

“He is half of you. Try as you might, you cannot deny that.” Annette stared at her brother. 

“I cannot deny that. But had he had his way, I’d be dead. So I don’t count him as my father.”

Annette thought about this and shrugged. “He doesn’t count you as his son either, so I guess that’s fair.”

“He doesn’t count me as his son because he thinks our mother had an affair.”

“Well, who’s to say she didn’t?” Annette wondered aloud. 

David looked at Annette. “Do you honestly believe our mother would do that? I really don’t know her.”

Annette thought for a moment. “I don’t think so.”

“I think Alexandraux would be far more likely.”

Annette scowled. “That’s still my father you’re talking about.”

David raised an eyebrow. “You would defend the man that hit your mother?”

“You would hit the man who helped give you life?” 

David shook his head. “That’s different, Annette; mother didn’t commit a crime.”

“You’re no guard.” Annette said, eyeing David suspiciously.

“Well, no.” David said, pulling his pan from the fire. “But I cannot stand by when I see something like that. I don’t care about who is or isn’t related to me. What matters is keeping people safe.”

Annette stared at the fire. “I see.”

“It’s okay to have mixed feelings. He is your father, after all.” David dumped the food onto a platter. He then paused. “I have forgotten that my table has been moved to accommodate the beds. Would you help me move things around so we can sit?”

Annette stood. “I can do that.”

David awkwardly held his platter before setting it on the mantle. “Thank you.” He and his sister set the table and the couches in a very inconvenient spot; but it would work for now.

“You know, David, it’s strange. Your relationship, I mean.” Annette said, though not in the way Alexandraux would’ve said it.

“How so? I’m not denying it, of course.” David looked up from the table.

Annette began to pull the top half of her hair back. “We really don’t see many interracial relationships in Ishgard. Especially considering Xha’a is nocturnal.”

“Ah, yeah. I tend to forget that this isn’t normal for everyone.” David shrugged. “I pray you’re not uncomfortable.”

Annette shrugged. “At least you don’t shout at one another. Or, at the very least, you haven’t yet.”

Xha’a had awoken during this time, and he walked to the table after having dressed himself. David smiled at him. 

“Good morning, Xha’a.” David itched his wrist. “Did you sleep well?”

“Well, there was this Elezen-shaped heat sink taking up most of the bed, but I managed.” Xha’a grinned back, then turned to look at Annette. “Good morning, Annette.”

Annette nodded to him. 

Jeanette soon appeared, also wearing a much more simple dress than the day before. “Good morning, dears.”

“Good morning.” David said, going to grab the platter from the mantle. “Is Charlesoix going to join us for breakfast?”

“He never was one for waking up early.” Annette commented. “He and father could sleep all day.”

“I see.” David said, grabbing some plates. “Well, I’ll leave a plate out for him.”

Jeanette looked at the food. “What is this, exactly.?”

“My parents made it a lot when I was growing up.” David said, not considering how much that sentence may hurt Jeanette. “It’s got potato and stuff in it.”

If Jeanette was hurt, she sure wasn’t showing it. “I must meet your parents. I’d very much like to thank them. They did a fine job of raising you.”

“You’ll have to meet Furiosa too. She’d love to meet you, I’m sure.” David said as he sat.

Everyone else sat, too. Jeanette smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress. “I would also like to meet her.” 

They each took a portion of the food. David dug in immediately.

Annette set her fork down after one bite. “It’s a bit spicey.”

Jeanette cleared her throat. “Maybe just a bit.”

“This isn’t even really spicey, it’s just seasoned.” David said.

“We live in Ishgard, dear. Our food is a lot less spiced.” Jeanette said, taking another bite. “It is very good, though.”

“Thank you.” David said. “Next time I’ll season it less.”

“Next time?” Charlesoix said as he walked over. “Do you think this is going to be a regular thing now?”

David wasn’t sure where Charlesoix was going with this. “Well, I think I’d like it to be.”

“It’s quite a trip down here. We have to go home eventually. Father will be missing us.” Charlesoix sat and got himself a helping of breakfast. “He just had a bad day.”

Jeanette looked sympathetically over to David. “We can’t stay. Your father will be furious that we left at all; I-I shouldn’t have left with you. I’ve put all of us in a difficult situation. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t put us in the situation. Father would be the one who is making it difficult.” David said. “He hit you.”

“I was out of line.”

Xha’a cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“That doesn’t mean it’s okay for him to hit you.” David insisted. 

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Annette looked up from her plate. “He’s done it before and he will do it again.”

Jeanette looked incredulously at her daughter. “Annie, he is your father.”

“And he’s a monster. The two are not mutually exclusive.” Annette looked terrified to have said that. “O-oh, forgive me- I’ve spoken out of turn. I...” she stared at her hands in her lap.

David patted her shoulder.

Jeanette, having eaten all her food, set her fork on her plate. “Your father made a mistake.”

“We all make mistakes.” Charlesoix said. “For example, Anne just did.”

Jeanette hesitantly nodded in agreement.

Xha’a tapped a finger on his leg. “A mistake is a mistake. They’re apologized for and then great strides are taken to not make the mistake again.”

Jeanette looked expressionlessly at Xha’a. “Alex is my husband. For better or worse.”

“You care an awful lot about a man who took your son from you.” Annette said quietly.

“What did you say, Annette?” Jeanette asked.

“I-” Annette swallowed. “He took David from you. He didn’t care about your feelings. He probably would’ve taken us from you if we would’ve looked like David too. How many siblings do we have, mother?”

Jeanette was taken aback. “There are no others.”

“But there could have been. He’d have gone through a thousand children just to have one that looked like him.” She was getting increasingly angry.

“Annette Camiliane Douxmont, that is eno-”

“Jeanette Verte Douxmont, you cannot expect me to go back to a home held by a man who struck you and tried to kill your son. I will not return.” Annette’s poisonous eyes were locked with her mother’s.

“Annie.” Charlesoix said, gently. “Think about what you’re saying.”

“I know exactly what I’m saying. I will not see another one of us hit so that man can maintain control over our lives. I’ll be staying here, with or without you.” Annette’s voice had raised.

“You can’t just invite yourself into someone’s home.” Jeanette’s voice was icy.

“He’s my brother. That’s what family does. What family is supposed to do. They take care of each other.” 

“Ann-”

“Mother.” Annette and Jeanette both looked like they were on the verge of tears.

Charlesoix cleared his throat. “Father sure has a lot of bad days, mother. By my count they outnumber the good.”

Jeanette felt attacked. She stood. “Your father loves you. He just can’t express it sometimes. He had a harsh upbringing.” Jeanette then paused, in thought.

“Mother,” David said, gently. “People who love you are not supposed to hit you out of anger. They’re not supposed to hurt you.”

“... Is Brandeaux really taking him into custody?” Jeanette asked.

“Father is in custody?!” Charlesoix asked.

“It’s a crime to hit your wife. Especially in front of your children.” David said, plainly.

Jeanette sighed, sitting back down. “I just wanted to be a family again.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Xha’a said. “I was there, watching. You were doing what you thought was best.”

“I ran away from home to be with Alex, you know. We were so close before… before he abandoned you, David. I’m… I’m so sorry.” Jeanette hung her head in shame.

“You couldn’t have known.” David said. “You did what you thought was best.”

Jeanette looked back up to him. “I should have known you weren’t dead. I had heard of you. The Warriors of Light. I thought it was a cruel coincidence. Alex told me it was a cruel coincidence.”

“You know now.” David folded his hands on the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

Jeanette shook her head. “No, darling; I should’ve left long ago. I should’ve taken you and ran when he started being so sour with me.”

“People make mistakes.” David said.

It was quiet. 

“So,” Annette started. “If father is in custody, do we still get to live in our home?”

“Well, we could,” Jeanette paused, thoughtfully. “Though I don’t think I’d want to be there when he gets out.”

Charlesoix tapped his cheek. “We’ll have to move, then.”

Jeanette sighed. “That’s a problem for another day.”


	3. Pain is All You'll Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Menphina's tits."

David spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon rearranging his apartment to be more functional for the five of them. The Douxmonts sat around the table, doing their own things. The door opened unexpectedly, and caused all of them to jump.

“Just heard ‘bout Alvo. You okay?” Amh said, stalking in. “Remodeling?” she asked, before she saw the Douxmonts. “Menphina’s tits.”

“Amh, this is my mother Jeanette, my sister Annette, and my brother Charlesoix.” David said. Amh waved. 

“This is my best friend,” David continued. “She’s Xha’a’s niece.”

The three Ishgardians raised a brow, but didn’t say anything.

Amh turned back to David. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” David said.

“Maple syrup?”

David thought about that for a moment. “Maybe later.”

Annette and Charlesoix exchanged looks.

“So,” Amh said, sitting on a bed. “You tell what happened?”

“Uh,” David said. “A long story short, I ran into my mother in Ishgard and I was invited to dinner. I uh. I punched my father.”

“Twice.” Charlesoix added.

Amh whistled. “That bad?”

David nodded.

“Yikes.” Amh looked out the window, then back to David. “Na’ir and Chiyo worried.”

“About me? Over Alvo?” David asked.

Amh nodded.

David waved his hand dismissively. “I’m fine. Tell them I’m fine.”

“Said when left you.” Amh reminded him.

“Well, I mean it this time.”

“That too.”

David rolled his eyes. Amh turned to Xha’a. “If Careless Whisper, call me.”

Xha’a nodded. “Gotcha.”

“So, Amh.” Jeanette said. “You’re an adventurer too?”

Amh nods.

Charlesoix perked up. “So you also know Alphinaud and Alisaie?”

Amh laughed. “Believe I do.”

Annette looked Amh over. “David agreed with me when I called Alphinaud a well-spoken asshole, would you also agree?”

“S’accurate.”

Annette nodded.

The door opened again and Na’ir and Chiyo were in the doorway. 

“Oh, thank the heavens.” Na’ir said. “Amh was gone so long I thought you’d gone into hiding.”

David rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You and I both know that’s untrue.” Chiyo said.

David frowned. “My apartment is getting to be a bit crowded, don’t you think?”

Jeanette stood. “We’ll go. I’ve always wanted to see Ul’dah anyway.”

“Mother, you do-”

“Mother?” Na’ir asked.

“Right, this is my mother and my brother and sister; Jeanette, Charlesoix, and Annette respectively.”

“Deedee punched ‘is dad.” Amh said.

Na’ir’s eyes went wide. “You punched your father?” 

David nodded. 

Na’ir pinched her nose. “Holy shit. What did he do? Please tell me you didn’t punch Alexandraux Douxmont without reason.”

Annette cleared her throat. “He had it coming.”

Jeannette shot her daughter a look, but said nothing.

“Oh my gods.” Na’ir looked up to the ceiling. “You didn’t do this in front of everyone did you?!”

“Well,” David started. “I-”

“Yes he did.” Xha’a cut him off.

David frowned slightly. “Yes I did.”

Na’ir groaned. “Honestly David, how many parents do you have? And have none of them ever taught you proper table manners?”

“I think this was an acceptable exception to the rules.” Charlesoix butted in.

Chiyo sat on the nearest piece of furniture. “So are you going to tell us the whole story or no?”

David rolled his eyes and recounted the entire scene, with frequent interruptions from his siblings and Xha’a. Jeanette stayed silent.

Chiyo shook her head. “Well, I’m gonna go call M’ocha; he was worried.”

Amh stood and gestured towards Na’ir. “You wan’ visit Mhoto’to while here?”

“That sounds like a plan. Seeya David.” Na’ir said before turning to the Douxmonts. “Nice meeting you.”

“Pleasure.” Jeanette said, quietly.

As the girls left his apartment he could almost feel the atmosphere change.

“So,” David bit the inside of his lip. “I have a funeral I need to go to tomorrow. You’re all welcome to stay here, of course. I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“O-oh.” Charlesoix smoothed his hair down. “My condolences, by the way. I realize I didn’t say anything when you told us last night.”

David waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll be fine.”

Jeanette looked confused. “Sorry -- I only just noticed you still wear your ring. Why?”

“I saw no reason to stop.” David looked at it.

“You were no longer together? Isn’t that reason enough?” Jeanette looked pointedly at her own ring.

“I loved him. I don’t regret that.” David turned it on his finger. 

“Lady Douxmont,” Xha’a said, gently. “This is a hard subject for David.”

“Xha’a I-” David began.

“I can tell you’re uncomfortable, Deedee.” Xha’a said gently. “You don’t have to talk about everything.”

The silence which ensued was only mildly uncomfortable.

“I have a long history of loved ones dying or leaving.” David said, finally. “It never gets any easier.”

Annette nodded. “Stings like snow up the ass, doesn’t it?” 

“Anne!” Her mother exclaimed. “Language!” 

David’s eyebrow raised. “How do you know about that?”

“About what?” Annette asked. “I figure ice wouldn’t feel particularly good there.”

“I- I mean.” David pushed some hair behind his ear. “Never mind. It’s an inside joke.”

Xha’a cocked his head to the side. “With whom?”

“My dads.” David said.

“Dads?” Jeanette asked.

“I have some friends who are very dad-like.” David huffed. “This keeps getting more convoluted.”

“I am inclined to agree.” Charlesoix rolled his eyes. “Though, at least it’s interesting.”

“Thanks, Charlesoix.” David smiled.

“Of course.”

David stared out the window for a second. It occurred to him just how much everyone’s lives had changed, and it had only been twenty-four hours. He thought about how he now had his mother back, as well as two siblings he had no idea existed. He paid no attention as conversation resumed, until Xha’a tapped his shoulder.

“Deedee.” He said as David finally turned to him. “Your mother was asking you a question.”

“Oh.” David said, looking to her. “What was it?”

“You’re going to this funeral tomorrow, will Furi be there?”

David nods. “It’s being held at the home she shared with Alvo.”

“Could I…” Jeanette trailed off.

“Uh, well, I figure you’d probably like to meet her under better circumstances.” David said, looking up in thought. “It would probably be better to meet her at some other juncture. First impressions are important, you know.”

“Yes, right.” Jeanette seemed to understand. “But soon.”

“Yes, soon.” David said. “Just not tomorrow.”

Jeanette sighed. “I’m sorry to be imposing on you.”

“What?” David asked. “You’re not imposing, I invited you here.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeanette said again. “I feel as though I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

“You’re my mother. You can stay here as long as you want.” 

Jeanette shook her head. “I’ve done nothing for you. You owe me nothing.”

“You gave birth to me. You can stay in my apartment for a while.”

She pushed some of her greying black hair behind her ear. “If you say so. Please, if we become a burden let us know.” Annette and Charlesoix remained silent.

“Mother, please.” David folded his hands in his lap. “You’re staying here for a good reason. I could always stay with Xha’a. I’m choosing to be here.” It occurred to David that Xha’a was also choosing to be here. Something about that made David feel some type of way. “Maybe I could buy a second apartment, even. Or a house.”

“I’m not worth that kind of gil, sweetheart. I can find somewhere.”

“Mother.” David said, again. “You’re worth so much more than Alexandraux told you to believe. We all are.”

Jeannette looked shocked. “I… I guess you’re right.”

“Family is supposed to build you up, mother. Not take you down.” David said as he stood to clear the table. “You are worth no less gil than me.”

She nodded. “I… see.” 

“I take it your parents were just about perfect?” Charlesoix asked.

David shook his head. “Of course not. Neither is my sister. But we love each other.”

Charlesoix nodded.

The conversation lulled. “Uh, so, I have triple triad if y’all’d like to play.” David said to his siblings. 

Annette looked at both of her brothers confidently. “I bet I can kick both of your asses.”

“Language, Anne.” Jeannette said as she stood also.

Annette cleared her throat. “Yes, right. But I bet I can.”

Charlesoix didn’t look like he was going to protest much, but David smiled confidently. “If you can kick my ass in triple triad, you’d be the first.”

Jeanette went over to her bag and pulled out something she was embroidering. “I’m going to just sit over by the table if you don’t mind.”

“Go for it.” David said as he set the plates aside, then he looked at Xha’a, who was yawning. “Are you tired?”

“Yeah. I think I’m going to take a nap.” Xha’a itched his head. “Being diurnal is weird.”

David nodded. “Go ahead. If we’re too loud let us know.”

Xha’a nodded too. “I will. I’ll be up in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay.” David took Xha’a’s hand and squeezed it. “Sleep tight.”

Xha’a smiled. “Try not to kill your siblings. You might not want to now, but triple triad can get kind of heated.”

David smiled back. “I’ll try my best.”

 

That night passed much like the first. David didn’t sleep well, and since Xha’a doesn’t sleep at night, they slept late. They woke up around midday to the sounds of Annette and Charlesoix playing triple triad. 

“Hey, you can’t use two five star cards! That’s cheating.” Charlesoix protested.

“Not if you also have two five star cards.” Annette said, very as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. 

Charlesoix huffed. “David only has two though!”

“Well you should’ve grabbed one when you had the chance.” 

Charlesoix groaned, and David heard Annette slam a card down. “And that’s how the game is played, baby brother.”

“I am only a minute younger than you!” 

“Still younger.”

David sat up and stretched, and as he did so Xha’a traced a line up David’s back. He turned back, still stretching. “You’re teasing me.” He whispered.

Xha’a grumbled, and whispered back. “It’s unfortunate. I’d rather not tease you.”

“I think that might just be a little weird.” David said, holding up his fingers to demonstrate the little bit.

Xha’a shrugged, putting his arms behind his head. “Maybe.”

David sighed. “I guess I have to go to Alvo’s funeral.”

“I mean, you don’t have to; but I think it’ll be better if you do.” Xha’a said, also sitting up. “I think you need the closure.”

David nodded. “That’s a good point.”

“I’ll go with you.” Xha’a said, resting his chin on David’s shoulder and looking up at him.

“You don’t have to.”

“I don’t want you to go alone.” Xha’a turned his head to now rest his cheek on David’s shoulder. “I know I’ve not known you that long, but I also know that you’re going to be very not okay during this. I want to help you.”

“But you don’t have to.”

“I didn’t have to go to dinner with you last night either. Do you think it was better that I was there?”

David sighs. “Yes. Okay. We need to get ready then.”

“Oh.” Xha’a said. “I don’t think I have proper funeral attire.”

David looked at his own shorts and then back up. “You know, I don’t think I do either. But this is how he would want it.”

“You think so?” Xha’a asked.

David thought about it. “Honestly? I don’t know. I was only married to him for a week.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to.” Xha’a said, putting his hand on David’s back. “It’s not like we really have other options.”

“This, too, is a good point.” He sighs. 

“C’mon.” Xha’a said, getting up and offering David his hand. “Let’s get it over with.”

David smiled just a little as he took his boyfriend’s hand.

They got ready quickly and emerged from their divided off area. Charlesoix and Annette were still playing triple triad on one of the beds. Jeanette was embroidering on the couch. 

“Oh, David Alexandraux, are you going already?” Jeanette said, setting her hoop and needle aside and standing.

“Yes, we are.” David said, resting his hand on his hip. “You guys are welcome to stay here; there’s not much food. You could go into Ul’dah.”

“Ah, I don’t know my way around. You’ll have to show me some time. We’ll manage here.” Jeanette said, brushing her hands off on her dress. 

“Well, we’ll probably be back in time for dinner. But don’t wait for us if you get hungry.” David half smiled. 

Jeanette nods and moves in to hug David. He hugs her back briefly, then they part. 

“Hang in there, sweetheart.” Jeanette said, patting David’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, mother.” David stepped towards the door and rested a hand on the doorknob. “We’ll be back. Goodbye y’all.” His siblings waved as he and Xha’a stepped out and shut the door.

 

Walking up to Furi’s home was a little strange to David, knowing that Alvo was no longer living there. He wondered if they had been able to recover his body, or if they would have a visitation even if they had. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at him. 

The door swung open as David was about to knock. 

“Hello cousin, cousin’s boyfriend.” Furi held a glass of wine. “Welcome to my home.”

“Is anyone else here yet?” David asked. 

“Yeah, a few people; Robert and Henrik have been here all day. A couple of other people have come and gone. Amh, Chiyo, Na’ir, and M’ocha just showed up. There are some other people but you don’t know them.

“Oh, are we late?” David asked. He thought they were on time.

Furi shook her head. “Mhoto’to and Brant haven’t shown up yet. Neither have Lahen and Lorven. It’s an all-day sort of thing.”

“Ah.” David nodded. “I haven’t even thought about Mhoto’to, losing his brother like that. How is he?”

Furi shrugged. “About as okay as we are.”

David nods.

“Well, I guess I should show you in. He’s on the far wall, if you’d rather not see him.”

They walked in and some people were talking to each other, drinking, eating. He saw the coffin on the far wall. He swallowed hard.

“David!” Na’ir waved, walking over. Amh and the others were behind her. They were all dressed very nicely. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

David shrugged. “Here I am.”

Amh hugged him and he hugged her back. He tried to let go, but Amh wasn’t ready to let go. So the hug lasted a little longer.

“I see you didn’t change what you were wearing. I’m sure it’s what he would have wanted.” Chiyo said. 

David nodded. He felt that “I may cry at any second” pain in his throat. He clenched his teeth. 

Portraits of Alvo hung on the walls. David looked at the coffin again. The others had gone to talk to Robert and Henrik, who hadn’t seemed to notice David’s presence yet. He and Xha’a sat down.

“Deedee?” Xha’a asked.

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

David thought about it for a moment, but nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Xha’a looked up at the coffin. David followed his gaze. 

“You should probably go up there, Deedee.”

“It probably doesn’t even look like him anymore.” David looked at his shoes.

“Deedee.” Xha’a took his hand. “I promise you, you’ll get more closure if you go up.”

David looked at Xha’a. He looked so… genuine. Like he knew. Like he’d been through this. But he couldn’t possibly have been through this. “Xha’a…”

“I’ll go up with you.” 

David looked at it again. “I really don’t want to, Xha’a.”

“David, please, for me.” It was so weird to hear Xha’a say his name.

Other people were coming in and mingling, talking about Alvo. A few of them were standing alone, looking at portraits. And David was sitting with Xha’a, staring at where Alvo’s body was. Furi was talking to Amh about something. Probably about David. “Do you really think that’s best?”

“Yes.”

David sighed. “Alright. Let’s get this over with, then.” He and Xha’a stood. 

The walk up to the open coffin was one of the longest cross-room walks David had ever taken. He could hear his heartbeat, but he couldn’t hear anyone around him. When he finally saw Alvo, it was almost relieving. 

His skin still looked like skin. His hair still looked clean. It was definitely Alvo, but it wasn’t his Alvo. Alvo was never truly his, anyway. The bright freckles which had once shined like stars against Alvo’s skin weren’t visible anymore. Probably some effect of the glamor which was keeping him from looking pale and grey. Or maybe it was simply face paint. David didn’t know, and he didn’t care. Someone had placed Nymeia lilies in his coffin. They were beautiful.

David kinda stared at the lilies without thinking, and he overheard Amh talking a few feet away. 

“ ‘S Alvo’s ex husband, David. And ‘is boyfriend.”

“He looks a bit younger than his boyfriend.” Some voice he didn’t recognize. Masculine maybe. He didn’t turn.

“David’s ‘most 21. Xha’a’s 25.”

“That’s quite a gap.” The person said. “That’s a little weird, don’t you think?”

Amh made an “I don’t know” sound. “Pretty normal t’ me.”

“That’s awful, that it’s normal. It’s not okay.” David squinted now, and finally looked at the source of the unknown voice. 

David didn’t even really look at what he looked like, he just walked over to him, Xha’a in tow. He was still talking.

“... And frankly, Amh, your best friend dating your uncle? Yikes.”

David tapped the person on the shoulder.

“Yes?” He said as he turned.

“Yeah, hi, who are you?” David asked. He was trying to stay calm.

The other guy scoffed. “I’m Hiro Apollo.”

“Hiro Apollo?” David asked.

“Yeah. I picked Hiro because it sounds like ‘hero’.” 

“ ‘S a bit … presumptuous, isn’t it?” Amh asked.

“Excuse me?” Hiro said.

David cleared his throat. “Excuse me. You were talking about me and my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I was. You’re pretty far apart in age.”

“Five years isn’t much at our age.” Xha’a said.

Hiro rolled his eyes. “You should really reevaluate your relationship.”

David’s hands clenched into fists. Xha’a put a hand on on David’s shoulder. “Deedee, you already punched one man this week. I think you’ve met your punching limit.”

“That’s so gross how Xha’a controls you, David. What are you doing?” 

David raised his arms. He was about to fight someone. It was now that he realized it was quiet. 

Amh stepped over to David and put he hand on his other shoulder. “Shhhhh.”

Hiro looked pretty smug, that he had gotten this reaction. David slowly lowered his fists. This guy wasn’t worth it. Amh nods, patting his shoulder. 

“You’re angry bec-” Hiro was cut off by Amh’s fist making contact with his face.

David was stunned. “Holy shit.”

He didn’t fall to the floor. He reached up to touch his face and his lip was bleeding. “What have you done?”

“... Think you’re mad… ‘cause you’re single.” Amh said, plainly. “Or crush -- someone much older or younger.”

“Slander. You have no proof.”

“Usually,” Xha’a said gently, “when people aren’t guilty, they say they aren’t guilty; not that the opposition has no proof.”

The room filled with murmuring. 

David tilted his head. “This is an odd place to pick on someone else’s relationship. You know. Because someone died.”

Hiro was glaring daggers. “That doesn’t change anythin-” 

Amh had, as they say, decked that bitch again. This time he went to the floor.

“So now I’m not allowed to have an opinion?” Hiro said, standing. “I didn’t even want to come here. This is such an outdated ritual.” Hiro stalked out of the room, and out of the house.

Furi clapped and sniffled. “This is what Alvo would’ve wanted.”

David smiles a bit. Yes, Alvo would have wanted this. Alvo would have wanted everyone talking at his funeral. Alvo would have wanted David to be happy and he would’ve wanted to see Amh punch a man. This funeral was going really well.

When David wasn’t looking, more chairs had been moved into the room, and a podium was moved up by Alvo.

Everyone meandered to a seat. David and Xha’a ended up sitting behind Robert and Henrik, next to Amh on Xha’a’s side and Mhoto’to on David’s, and in front of some people David didn’t recognize. 

Robert and Henrik turned around, but Robert was the one who spoke. “David, how did you not deck that man?”

“I already decked my father this week; I was told that was my limit.”

Robert squinted. “But, you didn’t punch me or Henrik, and I don’t think you’d punch Tutunitu. Do you have other dads you aren’t telling me about, David?”

“I mean, my birth father.” David was reminded that Robert was like, his second cousin once removed, or something like that.

Robert’s eyes widened. “You punched him?”

“And kicked him.” Xha’a added. “I’m Xha’a, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Xha’a. Are you related to Amh?”

Xha’a nodded. “I’m her uncle.”

Robert nodded, then looked back to David. “I admire your tenacity. You’re a good son.”

“Thanks, Robert.” David said, smiling a little.

Robert and Henrik then turned back around. David turned to Mhoto’to. “How are you holding up?”

Mhoto’to shrugged. “I’m alright. You’re okay?”

“Yeah.” 

They both sighed.

Furi Stood at the podium.

“Uh. So. Alvo was a great man, but we all knew that already. He was a great friend. A great husband. A great warrior.” Furi said, amazingly looking pretty okay. “I don’t really have anything else to say. He’ll be sorely missed. Does anyone have something they’d like to say?”

David looked at his hands. There was so much he wanted to say -- and none of it included the lyrics to Careless Whisper. He wanted to say that Alvo was a beautiful man. A beautiful man who didn’t deserve to die. He wanted to say that Alvo was sweet and kind. That Alvo was his first husband and nothing would ever change that. That Alvo broke his heart but he still loved him.

But David said none of this. No one said anything. They all knew Alvo. They all knew who he was and what he did. They all stood and everyone around them lifted their voice in a song David and Xha’a didn’t know. Xha’a rubbed David’s back. 

David wasn’t sure when he had started crying.


	4. Whatever You Ask For -- That's What I'll Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “David. I promise you.” He looked so intensely sincere. He pulled his hand from David’s, and raised his pinky finger. “I am prepared to pinky swear.”

It was dumbfounding to David that someone who had only known him for a few days would stick around after all the shit that had just transpired. He had much longer relationships end for far lass. Why Xha’a would want to be around someone who was still in love with their dead ex husband was beyond him.

But he was so glad Xha’a was still there.

Because David loved Xha’a too. He knew that already. He knew that Xha’a was going to be around for a long time. Where Johnothan had left him over a crush on a dead friend, Xha’a stood in support. 

As they walked through the Goblet on their way back home, David couldn’t think of anything else. Holding Xha’a’s hand in his was one of his favorite pastimes now.

“Deedee?” Xha’a turned to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“What’s the plan with your mother and siblings?” 

Fuck. David had nearly forgotten. “Well, I could just buy myself a house and let them keep my apartment.”

Xha’a whistled. “That’s a lot of gil.”

“I mean, yeah.” David paused. “I could just buy them an apartment.”

Xha’a shrugged. “I guess it’s up to you.”

David sighed. “I don’t know, Xha’a.”

“Maybe you should wait until tomorrow? You’ve had a rough day.” 

David shrugged. “I’m sure they’re having a rough day too. That apartment is tiny.”

“I could go home if that would help.” 

David looked over to Xha’a. “Do you want to go home?”

Xha’a made a noncommittal hand gesture. “I just want to be helpful.”

It was quiet for a couple seconds.

“Deedee?”

“Oh. Sorry. I’ll just get this taken care of today. I want my apartment to myself.” David would have been lying if he said he was okay right now. He was very out of it. “And, you of course. If you still want to stay.”

They stopped outside the apartment building and looked up at it. 

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you alone right now, Deedee. Of course I’ll stay.” 

David would’ve smiled were he not so out of it. Instead he just kind of nodded.

 

“Welcome home.” Jeanette Douxmont said as they walked in. 

David noticed the furniture had been moved back to normal. “When di-”

“I have some news, I purchased an apartment!” Jeanette said, excitedly.

David’s eyes went wide. “Mother, you didn’t have to. Not so quickly either.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s just gil, sweetheart. Your father and I shared everything. Until we can get the manor squared away, I should stay close to my son.”

Xha’a looked around. “Where are Charlesoix and Annette?”

“They’re moving our furniture around.” Jeanette smiled brightly at David. “I must admit, I was very angry with you when you took us from our home. But I realize now it was for the better. I thank you.”

David was taken aback, but he smiled. “I’m glad I could help you.”

Jeanette nodded happily. “Oh, and we threw together dinner. I washed your dishes. So you needn’t worry about us tonight. I think after a day like today you might want some time to yourself.”

“O-oh, thank you mother. We could go to lunch tomorrow?”

Jeanette nodded. “I’d like that. Now, though, I should go supervise your siblings.”

David smiled and Jeanette pushed past him excitedly and left out the door.

Xha’a and David were alone for the first time in nearly forty-eight hours.

“Well,” Xha’a said. “That took care of itself.”

“Yep.” David nodded. He looked out the window. The sun hadn’t yet set.

Xha’a opened his mouth to say something, but David cut him off by kissing his forehead.

“You didn’t have to go with me today.” He said, quietly.

“Of course I didn’t.” Xha’a replied. “I wanted to.”

David wrapped his arms around Xha’a. “You wanted to go to your boyfriend’s ex husband’s funeral?”

Xha’a held David. “No. I wanted to be there for my boyfriend when he was going to have a rough day. The event itself couldn’t have mattered less.”

“You’re too good to me.” David said as he rested his cheek on top of Xha’a’s head.

“You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them.”

David could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “I… I guess so.”

“You said it yourself. You’re strong because you love. I admire that.” Xha’a pulled his head from under David’s so he could look at him. 

David could’ve died right there, in the light which was growing more orange by the second. Looking into Xha’a Chalahko’s dark green eyes, which were looking right back into his own. He wanted so badly to say something -- anything. But David didn’t know what to say. Every time he thought he had something, the words died in his throat. It had been less than a week, but he desperately wanted to tell Xha’a he loved him.

No, he told himself. It’ll be too soon. It’ll scare him away.

“Deedee.”

“Hm?”

Xha’a smiled, in almost a sheepish sort of way. “I know this is crazy, but…” Xha’a looked away and then back to David. “I love you.”

David’s heart was beating so fast in his chest he couldn’t even articulate a reply. He just grinned. 

Xha’a began to look nervous. “Was that too soon? Should I have said that? Have I made you uncomfortable?”

David shook his head, still grinning like an idiot. “No, of course not. I love you too.”

Xha’a smiled. “Good. That would’ve been really awkward if you didn’t.” Xha’a paused. “I’m sorry about Alvo.”

“It wasn’t in the stars.” David said, feeling a sharp pain of heartache as he quoted Johnothan’s goodbye letter. “I’m fine now. It’s over. All of it is over.”

“You don’t have to be fine right now, Deedee. You’ve been through a lot this week.”

“I… I know. But I think I’m okay. Really.”

“Are you sure?” Xha’a looked skeptical.

“Not entirely. But I think so.”

Xha’a nodded. “Good. I’m glad.”

They stood in silence for a moment, then David found himself stifling a laugh. “Our relationship progression is kind of odd, isn’t it?”

Xha’a considered this. “A little.”

“We’ve slept together every night since we met, yet we’ve only kissed like, what, three times total?” David said, thoughtfully.

“Eh, twice really. But we can change that.” Xha’a grinned as David leaned down to kiss him.   
David chuckled as they parted. “Xha’a, jeez don’t you know that’s manipulative? Disgusting.” He said in a nasally tone.

“You know what else is disgusting?” 

“Hm?”

“The things I want to do with you right now.”

David snickered. He was not entirely sure if Xha’a was serious, but he wouldn’t mind it if he was. “I’m a bit out of practice in the “disgusting things” department.”

“You strike me as a fast learner. Though we can build up to it, if you think that’ll help refresh your memory.”

“We’ll see how it goes.” David said as he took one of Xha’a’s hands in his, but kept his other arm around him. He began to sway slightly. 

Xha’a snickered. “We’re dancing.”

“It’s awfully disgusting isn’t it? We should really think about ourselves.” David rested his forehead on Xha’a’s. “Honestly, we should just break up.”

“Or,” Xha’a said. “We get married and invite that asshole.”

David laughed through his nose. “I’m starting to think I’m not the marrying type.”

“That’s subjective.” Xha’a said.

“Xha’a Chalahko, are you proposing to me? We’ve only been together for a week.” 

Xha’a shook his head. “No, no. But I’m saying I think I’d like to someday. At least, that’s how I feel in this moment.”

“That’s very noncommittal of you.” David said quietly. He wasn’t even sure what he meant by that.

Xha’a and David looked at each other, still swaying. The sun had gone down, and the only light in the entire apartment was a tiny table lamp. “Do you want commitment?”

“I… I don’t know what I want.” David sighed and looked down. 

“Deedee.”

David looked back up from the floor. 

“Take a deep breath. How many times have you danced like this?”

David thought. “Once. With my first real boyfriend.”

“Right. And what happened with him?” Xha’a asked.

“Haurchefant happened.”

“And he wasn’t willing to stick around and help you out?”

David shook his head, laughing a little. “He phrased it as ‘setting me free’.”

Xha’a laughed as well. “Right. And how do you think he would’ve handled the funeral today?”

David rolled his eyes. “He wouldn’t have.”

“Right. So you could say that this is different, right?” 

David nodded slowly. “I guess so.” He realized that he hadn’t said anything about Alvo. He wondered if that was on purpose.

Xha’a nodded too. “Does that make you feel better?”

“I… think so. I’m just afraid.”

Xha’a raised an eyebrow. “Of me?”

“No. No. Of course not.” David shook his head. “I’m afraid of me. I’m afraid of messing this up and then you’ll leave.”

“Deedee…” Xha’a stopped the swaying. “Come here.” 

David followed Xha’a, who promptly sat on the bed. David didn’t think this was really the time for anything like that, but he didn’t say anything. He sat next to him. Xha’a laid back. David did too.

Xha’a turned to face him. “There, now we don’t have to strain our necks.”

David turned to him. 

Xha’a rolled onto his side and cradled David’s face in his hands, then kissed him gently. “I will never ever leave you.”

David reached up slowly to take one of Xha’a’s hands. “You can’t promise that.”

“Oh, but I can, and I am.” 

David rolled onto his side. “Xha’-”

“David. I promise you.” He looked so intensely sincere. He pulled his hand from David’s, and raised his pinky finger. “I am prepared to pinky swear.”

“Nymeia’s wheel, you’re serious.”

“I am.”

“Are you sure? A pinky swear is some serious legal contract shit.” David, of course, was smiling. Xha’a was too.

“I am.”

David linked his pinky finger with Xha’a’s. “Alright. Then I’ll swear I won’t leave you either.”

“Deedee, you don’t have to.” Xha’a said, moving to hold his hand again. 

“I know. I wanted to.” David leaned in, kissing Xha’a again. 

Xha’a smiles against David’s lips. “You’re ridiculous.”

“What gave it away?”

Xha’a didn’t answer, he just kissed him again. And again. And again. They paused briefly. 

“You know,” Xha’a said, “Moonlight suits you.”

“Xha’a, that’s gay.”

“Of course it is. I said it to you. And I think it every night when I can’t sleep.”

David held a hand to his own face, covering his mouth. “You’re too much.”

“Look, Deedee,” Xha’a moved his thumb across David’s cheek. “I know you’ve had some seriously bad luck with relationships, but I want this to be different for you. I want you to know you’re wonderful and sweet and entirely too ridiculous to function. And I want you to know I love you.”

David was trying to blink back tears. “You’re going to make me cry, Xha’a.”

He kissed David’s forehead. “So long as it’s the good kind of crying, I think I can live with that.”

David sniffed and rubbed one of his lower eyelids, careful to not scratch his eye with his long nails. The two were silent for a few seconds, then they looked at each other and started laughing.

David felt absolutely crazy for falling in love so fast. He felt like this was destined for failure because of how quickly they were moving. He felt like he was blinded somehow by love. By infatuation. But he knew Xha’a wasn’t. Xha’a had seen everything that had happened these past five days for what it really was, and he wasn’t afraid. 

David felt like he had known Xha’a his entire life.

 

David woke up that morning, still sideways on the bed, though he had removed his shield at some point. He and Xha’a never moved from where they had planted. Xha’a’s hand was still on David’s face. It felt sweaty.

Xha’a was asleep. He was so beautiful in the morning sun. Of course, he was always beautiful, but David thought the morning sun especially accentuated his features. There was something funny about that to him.

David peeled Xha’a’s hand off his face and held it. Xha’a made a noise.

“You’re gay.” David said softly.

Xha’a whined. “Deedee… It’s early.”

David kissed his cheek. “Never too early to be gay.”

Xha’a opened one eye and smiled sleepily. “You got me there.”

“Of course I do.”

“Shhhhh.” Xha’a said, rolling over and curling up.

David pulled him close. “But I love you.”

“Am I gonna regret telling you that?”

David laughed. “You don’t already?”

Xha’a shook his head. “Do we have to go to lunch with Jeanette?”

“Yeah, I think so. Considering I made plans and all.”

Xha’a groaned. “We should communicate more. I want sleep.”

“We can sleep when we get home.” 

“You mean _I_ can sleep.”

David buried his face in Xha’a’s hair. “Mhm. But I’ll lay with you.”

“You’re gonna get bored.”

David shrugs. “I kinda wanna go see my parents.”

“Not the elezen ones, I take it.”

“No, I mean the lala ones. That is, if they don't break in here. They have to have heard about Alvo by now.” David said. “Could literally be any time.”

“Joy.” Xha’a stretched a little. “Let's go get lunch over with?” 

Lunch was generally uneventful. David learned his brother was a big fan of Halone. He learned his mom was going to fight to get the manor from Alexandraux so they can live in their home. Annette reminded everyone that she will kick anyone's ass at Triple Triad; even her own. The food was okay and David showed his mother a map of Ul’dah. He pointed out the places to avoid and the landmarks. 

Jeanette took her twins into the city and David and Xha'a made their way home.

“I'm so tired, Deedee.” Xha'a commented as they entered the building.

“I know, let's just get up to the apartment and we can get back in bed.”

Xha'a groaned as they went up the stairs and finally came to the apartment. David noticed his door was ajar and stopped two yalms from it. Xha'a looked at David who had drawn his sword. “Did we leave the door open?”

“No.” David said. “It's probably Amh or Tory.”

“Tory is… your sister?”

David nodded. “But you can't be too careful.” David nudged the door open with his foot, but saw no one in the room. He used his shield arm to push the door open.

And that's when the bucket of water fell on his head. 

David nearly dropped his sword. He put it away and took the bucket off his head only to see Totoryu come out from behind the bookcase, holding a thamaturge’s wand. She began casting. “Hello baby brother.”

“Tory n-” but the water on his skin was already a thin layer of ice. David made his way to the shower and turned it on to help melt the ice.

Totoryu laughed. “You always fell for that one.”

David rolled his eyes as Xha'a stepped in. 

“Who is he? He's cute.” Totoryu commented.

“This is my boyfriend, Xha'a Chalahko.”

“Is he related to Amh?” Totoryu asked, looking at something behind her.

Xha'a nodded. “I'm her uncle.”

Leleshi and Tutunitu appeared behind Totoryu. Leleshi looked pissed.

“You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend, Deedee. Or that Alvo died. And what's this I hear about you slugging Alexandraux Douxmont?” Leleshi had marched herself right up to her son.

“Mom, please, I ca-”

“You best get to explaining.” She whipped around to face her daughter. “And you. I thought we had agreed on not freezing Deedee?”

“We-” Totoryu began. 

“Enough.” Leleshi cut her daughter off. “Let’s try not to freeze your brother anymore. Now, you.” She said, looking pointedly at David.

“Well, Mama,” David began as he turned off the shower. “This all happened re-”

“Give me the short version.”

“I ran into my birth mother in Ishgard. Furi then told me Alvo had died. Then I went to dinner and found out not only did my mother not abandon me, but that I have a brother and a sister. Alexandraux is an actual piece of shit. He had it coming.”

Leleshi nodded. She gestured down. “Come here.”

David squatted to his mom’s level.

“I was a sultansworn for a long time before you came into our lives, and in that time I met a great deal of strong men. Even so, you are the strongest man I’ve ever met, and I am very very proud of you.” Leleshi then hugged her son around the neck. “I’m sorry this all came at you so fast.”

David hugged his mom back and tried not to cry. “Mama, at least let me get a towe-”

“A little water never killed a cactuar in the desert, dear.” She said, pulling away and patting his head. “Tuni, you remember when Deedee used to say that all the time?”

Tutunitu nodded. “Heard me say it once.”

“So,” Tory said, sitting down. “Where’s your other mom and your other siblings?”

“They went into the city. They’ve never been to Ul’dah.” 

“I’d believe it.” Leleshi grumbled. “That man deserved to be decked.”

David laughed a little, sitting on the damp floor. “You would’ve hated him.”

“Oh, baby, I hated him the second I met you.”

Totoryu rolled her eyes. “I didn’t cause you to hate anyone?”

“We just hate you, Tory.” David said. Totoryu raised her wand. Tutunitu took her hand and put it down. 

“So, Xha’a, was it?” Tutunitu said. “You grew up in Coerthas, didn’t you.”

Xha’a nodded. “That I did.”

“Have you ever seen a creature that is a mix of a wyvern and a-”

“Dad, those don’t exist. Leave the man alone.” Totoryu said, shaking her head. “Forgive my father, he gets out too much.”

Xha’a shaked his head, laughing. “That’s okay.”

Leleshi looked Xha’a over. “You best be good to my son.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

David pushed his mom a little. “Leave him be, Mama. He hasn’t even known me a week.”

Leleshi was taken aback. “But he’s been hanging around for all this shit?”

David nodded.

“By the sultana’s bloomers.” Leleshi said under her breath. “This man is an angel. You better hold onto him.”

Xha’a dismissed the thought with his hand. “Oh, please.”

“Well, you know what they say, mama.” Totoryu said.

“What do they say, dear?”

Tutunitu grinned at his wife. “You know.”

Leleshi shook her head. “You two could wait until we’re home, you know. You’ll embarrass him.”

“Xha’a or Deedee?” Totoryu asked.

Leleshi thought about it. “Both.”

“Good.” Totoryu shot David a look.

Leleshi shook her head. “You’re unbelievable, Totoryu. So are you, Tuni.”

Tutunitu shrugged. “We should go home then, before David turns redder than a beet fallen from a stand.”

“Well said.” Leleshi turned to her son and hugged him once more. “You be good now. I expect Xha’a to be coming over for dinner at some point.”

“If you don’t mind, mama, I think I’d like to take a few days off.” David said.

Totoryu wiggled her eyebrows. David stuck his tongue out.

“Well, we’re off.” Tutunitu said. “Nice to meet you, Xha’a.”

“It was nice to meet all of you, too.” Xha’a smiled. David felt his heart skip a beat. Xha’a smiled so sweetly. 

The three lalafells left, and David scrambled to shut the door. He leaned against it and fell to the floor. “They’re exhausting.”

Xha’a laughed, sitting next to him. “They love you.”

“Of course they do. I love them, too. I wouldn’t trade them for the world. But they’re exhausting.” He smiled a little, looking to the ceiling. 

Xha’a sighed and fell against David’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“You held up fabulously for my family. You deserve a nap.”

“But now I’m on the floor.” Xha’a stated.

“So no nap then? I was kind of looking forward to it.” David shrugged.

“No, I'm still gonna nap. But now I'm on the floor.”

“You're gonna sleep on the floor?”

“You would let me sleep on the floor?”

David shook his head. “You're unbelievable.”

“Thank you.” Xha'a said, looking to him. “So are you gonna help me up or not?”

David rolled his eyes and stood before pulling Xha'a with him. “There, now can you make it to bed or do I have to carry you?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Xha'a grinned.

David shook his head again. “And you say I’m too ridiculous to function.”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

David picks Xha’a up, bridal-style. “You asked for this.”

“Yes. Yes I did.” Xha’a says, putting an arm around David’s neck for security.

David carries him the short distance to the bed and sets him down. “There you go.”

But Xha’a hadn’t taken his arm from David’s neck and used it to pull him down. David yelped.

“What’d you do that for?” He asked, propping himself up on one arm over Xha’a.

Xha’a leaned up and kissed David. “I thought it’d be fun.”

David wanted to protest, but he just kissed Xha’a instead.


	5. If I Could Touch Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are we talking about sex in card analogies?”

David had always thought of the term “making out” as immature; something kids in their early teens do and say. But, try as he might, he just couldn’t pull himself away from Xha’a. He decided he would be more comfortable were he not above his boyfriend, so he rolled onto his side. 

Xha’a took this as an opportunity to push David on his back and place himself on top of David. He broke the kiss briefly -- backing up just an inch -- to look at David, who looked at him.

“You’re so lovely, Deedee.”

“That’s gay, Xha’a.” David said, gently pulling his boyfriend’s face back to his.

Xha’a chuckled lightly. “Well, so are you.”

“Lies and slander.” David kissed him again as one of his hands traced down to Xha’a’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat. The sun had gone down; they’d spent the entire evening kissing. David had never done that.

Xha’a put his weight on one hand and took David’s hand in the other as they kissed. This time, it was David who broke the kiss. 

“Xha’a?”

“That’s me.”

“Where are your boundaries?”

Xha’a laughed. “What boundaries?”

“Right, you have none.” David squeezed his hand. “But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Well, where do your boundaries lie?”

“They don’t. I’ll do anything if the price is right.”

Xha’a moved to kiss David’s neck lightly. “How much is this going to cost me?”

David shivered. “Nothing, if you play your cards right.”

“Is it too early to go all in?”

“Oh, come now.” David lightly traced his fingernails down Xha’a’s sides. “It’s no fun if the hand is over before it’s begun.”

Xha’a seemed to like that. “Why are we talking about sex in card analogies?”

“Because we’re cheesy as fuck.”

Xha’a nodded. “You have a point.”

David gestured down with his head. “As do you.”

“What can I say? Puns really get a rise out of me.”

“I hate you.”

Xha’a shook his head. “You love me.”

David leaned in to kiss him again. “Don’t remind me.” His fingernails brushed gently against Xha’a’s cheek. “You’re breathing heavily.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone runs every day, Deedee.” Xha’a said, resting his forehead on David’s. 

“I don’t think that’s why you’re breathing heavily.”

“If that’s so, why aren’t you?”

“I… I don’t know.” David said, thoughtfully. 

Xha’a lifted his head to look at him. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, of course.” David looked into Xha'a’s eyes. “Why wouldn't this be okay?”

“You just lost your ex husband, you just found your mother and siblings; you have a lot going on.”

“All the more reason to relax a little.” David said, combing through Xha'a's hair. “I've had a lot going on for a long time.” 

“I just want to make sure.” Xha'a kissed David's cheek. “We don't have to do anything, you know. We could just… fold.”

“We really are stuck on the card analogies, aren't we?” David laughed. “I'd like to play this hand a little longer before I decide, if that's okay.”

“Absolutely.” David felt Xha'a shift, obviously trying to move his weight around.

“Xha'a?”

Xha'a stopped. “What?”

“Here,” David pushed him off, gently, and eased him back onto the bed. “It's my turn again.” 

“You don't have to.”

David grinned and kissed Xha'a. “I want to.”

David put a knee on either side of Xha'a’s hips. He looked down at Xha'a, barely visible in the moonlight. 

“What are you looking at?”

“You know exactly what I'm looking at.”

“Do I have something on my face?”

David grinned and shook his head, placing a hand next to Xha'a's head to properly lean over him. “Yeah.”

Xha'a touched his own face. “Where?”

David kissed his forehead. “There.” 

Xha'a grinned and kissed David, who pulled away to kiss Xha'a's neck, his collarbone, his chest. Xha'a gently combed through David's hair. David moved his arm to keep himself stable, the other hand lightly tracing shapes in Xha'a's collarbone, and Xha'a squirmed so satisfyingly. David came back up to kiss Xha'a, who was running his hands down David’s sides. 

Another thing that David thought was hilariously immature was the desperate grinding -- during the making out -- through whatever clothes you're wearing just to feel _something_. He definitely thought he had passed that point in his life. But he hadn't been with anyone in so long that, though he'd done this so many times, he felt like this was new again. It occurred to David that he didn’t know how much experience Xha'a had in this area, but he figured it was a sizable amount. Definitely at least some. 

David's thought was interrupted when Xha'a firmly grabbed his ass and pulled their bodies together. David rolled his hips into Xha'a's, and they both made a noise -- breathy and quiet. David hadn’t heard that sound made by himself (or anyone else, for that matter) in a long while. He hadn’t been with anyone since before Alvo. Not in this way. He cleared the thought from his head and directed his attention back to Xha’a, whose hands were wandering, exploring, feeling. He kissed Xha’a’s jaw line, and Xha’a began to kiss David’s neck again. David knew already there would be marks there by tomorrow. He sat up and took off his choker.

“That’s a good angle for you.” Xha’a remarked.

“Oh please,” David grinned, leaning on his own legs, choker in hand. 

“It is, though.” Xha’a said, taking the choker from David’s hand and setting it on an unoccupied portion of the bed. “It’s one of my favorites so far.”

David smiled and shook his head. “You’re just saying that because you want me on your dick.”

Xha’a shrugged. “So sue me. Who wouldn’t?”

“This is a good point.” David glances at the window. 

Xha’a took his hand. David looked at Xha’a. Xha’a looked at David. The moment was dying and it had scarcely begun. Great going, Douxmont. 

“Deedee?” Xha’a asked.

David looked at him.

“Do you want this?”

David nodded.

“What’s wrong?”

David sighed, dismounting and laying next to Xha’a. “I don’t know.”

Xha’a put a tentative arm around him, much like the first time they had slept in this bed. “That’s okay.”

David looked over at him. “I’m usually so much better at this.”

“It’s okay.” Xha’a smiled gently, then looked to the ceiling. “Maybe next time.”

David rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. “I feel bad.”

“Why?”

David shrugged.

“That’s okay, Deedee.”

“Is it really though?” David said, sitting up. “Am I okay? Is this okay?”

“Dee-”

David swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood. “I’m gonna shower.”

“... Okay.”

And so he did. He stood in the shower, fully (or at least, “fully”) clothed and leaned against the wall. He didn’t cry, he just stood. Leaned. Thought.

Hear. Feel. Think.

Hear. He could hear the shower running. The water rushing through the pipe. 

Feel. He could feel the water hitting his skin. It was warm.

Think. What was he doing here, in the shower, when Xha’a Chalahko was in his bed?

He didn’t know. He didn’t know. He didn’t know and he was trying to think -- but his brain was going a thousand malms a minute. His mother and siblings were elsewhere in the building. His family was at home. Amh was probably in The Rising Stones, not sleeping.

Alvo was in the ground.

And Xha’a Chalahko was in his bed, where he was not. Why was he still here?

He put his forearm against the wall and he rested his forehead on it. Why couldn’t he just get out of the shower?

He felt a hand on his arm. Xha’a Chalahko was no longer in bed.

“Hey,” David said. “I-”

“You don’t have to explain.”

David nodded. “Good. Because I don’t know.”

“I know.” Xha’a leaned against David.

“You’re going to get your clothes wet.” David commented.

“If they get wet they get wet. They’re just clothes.”

“What will you sleep in, then?”

“That’s a problem for future me.” Xha’a said, hugging David around the middle. “Present me is preoccupied.”

David laughed incredulously. “I don’t understand.”

“There are people in this world who care about you, David.” Xha’a said. The use of his full name was no less jarring the second time around. 

“What’s your angle, Chalahko?”

“I don’t wanna give up on you just because you’ve had the week from the seventh hell.” Xha’a said. “I told you I love you.”

David nodded slowly. It was hard for him to understand, but he wasn’t going to fight it.

“All week you’ve just been strong through one wild thing after another. You don’t have to want to do things. You don’t have to want to get out of bed in the morning. But I’ll still be here. You don’t have to be strong all the time.” Xha’a shifted his weight. 

David lifted his face from his arm. Xha’a was right. He stepped into the stream of water. His hair fell limp around his face and tiara. Xha’a looked at him, and David smiled.He pulled Xha’a into the spray.

“Deedee.” He was laughing. “Now I’m soaked.”

“That’s okay with me.” David said quietly. 

“I’ll have to sleep without clothes now.” Xha’a said, as if it were a problem.

“We both can, then it’ll be less weird.” David shrugged. 

“I’m not sure that’s how that works, but I’m not gonna complain.” Xha’a pushed his wet hair back. “You probably want to sleep.”

“I’m sure you’re tired too, considering we never took that nap.”

“Well,” Xha’a said, peeling his wet shirt off his body. “I could sleep.”

“Well, I guess I should get out of the shower.” David sighed.

Xha’a took David’s tiara out of his hair gently and sat it on top of his shirt on the towel rack. “You don’t have to.”

David combed his hands through his hair -- he so rarely took off his tiara.He pushed it back from his face. He took off his bracelets and set them with his tiara. 

Xha’a leaned on the wall and looked up at David. “So, why the shower?”

“Long story.”

Xha’a shrugged. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“Are you ready to get out of the shower?” Xha’a took David’s hand again. 

“Not yet.” David pulled Xha’a to him. “But soon.”

Xha’a put his free arm around David. 

David was leaning down to kiss Xha’a when he heard the door open. They looked at each other, then past the shelf which blocked the shower from the door. 

They heard nothing for a few seconds. David’s sword was by his bed and he had never been good in these sorts of situations with his fists. 

They were fucked.

“In shower?” David heard Amh call. 

David sighed in relief and shut off the shower. “Yeah, give me a second.”

“Xha’a too?”

“Yep.” Xha’a said, passing David the towel from the towel rack.

Amh gagged.

David stepped out, still drying off, then tossed Xha’a the towel. “Is something wrong?”

Amh shook her head from her seat on the capital L-shaped couch. She was holding something. “Worried.”

“About me?”

Amh nodded.

“Amh, I’m fine. I told you.” he said, sitting next to her. “You don’t need to be worried.”

Amh makes eye contact with Xha’a, who was stepping out of the shower area. “Fine?”

Xha’a looked like he didn’t know how to answer that. “There’s been no Careless Whisper or maple syrup, so.”

“Fine??” Amh asked again. 

David shook his head. 

Amh hugged david from the side with her free arm. “Okay.”

David hugged her back. “Thanks Amh.”

She shoved the pitcher she was holding into David’s hands.

He looked at it. “Is this apple juice?”

Amh nodded. “Syrup overrated.”

David smiled, holding the juice. “Thank you.”

Amh leaned on him. Xha’a sat on the other side of David. 

He was trying not to cry into the apple juice. He drank some. It was really fucking good.

“No juice, Xha’a. For David. Or else.” Amh warned.

“Got it.”

Amh stood and ruffled David’s hair. “Sleep.”

David nodded. “Okay.”

She looked at Xha’a. “Be gentle.”

“I don’t have a non-gentle bone in my body.”

She burst out laughing, wiping a tear from her eye as she turned and left. David drank more apple juice.

“You have a good niece.” David commented. 

Xha'a nodded “I'm very proud of her.” 

David sighed and put the juice on the table. “Well, that got me out of the shower anyway. I kinda wanna go back.”

“That's fair. I don't mind.” Xha'a laughed a little. “How many people have keys to your apartment?”

David looked up in thought. “Well, I think it's just Amh, Na’ir, Chiyo, and M’ocha.”

“You _think_?”

“I think I might've given Robert and Furi a key also, but I can't remember.” David shrugged.

“Maybe we should get you another door.” 

“But then I'll need keys for that one.” David protested. “What if I lock myself in? Who would rescue me?”

“Leave a key out here and one by your bed.” Xha'a suggested.

“I hadn't thought of that.” David stood and walked back toward the shower. “You have good ideas.”

“I've been told this.” Xha'a peels his still-wet pants from his legs. “Wet clothes are heavy.”

“I imagine so.” David turned the shower back on and stood under it. “I feel better now, by the way. This isn't a breakdown shower. I just like the water.”

“That's fine.” Xha'a leaned against the wall.

“You don't have to stay here with me.” 

“I've nothing else to do. I might as well watch you shower.” Xha'a grinned.

“You could join me.” David says, taking his top off. “Showers are better with someone else.”

“Considering I’m already in my small clothes anyway, I guess I might as well.” Xha’a said, taking a step towards David, who pulled him into the shower stream. They looked at one another briefly before they kissed again. David very purposefully began to step back, to the wall, until he was almost touching it. Xha’a gently took David’s wrists and broke their kiss very briefly.

“Are you okay with this?” David could swear Xha’a was purring, but the shower was pretty loud.

“Yes.” 

Xha’a took David’s wrists and pushed them against the wall, pushing the rest of David against the wall as he stepped in closer. “Still okay?”

David nodded.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded again. Xha’a wasted no time in returning to their kiss. David smiled against Xha’a’s lips until their lips were no longer connected again. Xha’a kissed David’s neck and David laughed excitedly -- breathlessly. Through half-lidded eyes he could see Xha’a’s ears twitch. He wondered what that meant.

Xha’a left marks down David’s neck, along his collarbone, over his chest. He let go of David’s wrists, and David didn’t wait to see why. His hands took to Xha’a’s waist, his fingernails sliding just under the cloth of his shorts. Just enough to get a grip and pull him in. David kept one hand there while the other cupped Xha’a’s jaw so he could kiss him. Xha’a moaned quietly in his throat. 

Every time David is with a Miqo’te man he’s always afraid his tongue is going to be rough. Xha’a’s, like every other David had been with, had a smooth tongue. He was relieved. He tugged at Xha’a’s small clothes again. Xha’a held onto David’s neck with his right hand and rested his left on David’s chest. He ghosted his fingertips down David’s chest, down his abdomen, and came to rest at David’s shorts -- which he then pulled at eagerly.

Xha’a whined in his throat. Pleaded. David dragged his fingernails across Xha’a’s skin -- his thighs, mainly. Xha’a took his hand from David’s neck and it also held onto David’s shorts. David broke their kiss, grinning like an idiot. “Now you’ve got me breathing heavy.”

“Good.” He kissed David again. “Remind me to shower with you more often.”

“I figure I won’t have to remind you. I figure this should be reminder enough.” David said, kissing Xha’a’s neck. “I figure I’m fairly memorable.”

“You figure a lot of things, dear.” Xha’a said quietly, sliding his hands back to grab David’s ass -- or lack thereof. David tried not to think about that.

“We can talk about it later. I don’t want to ruin this moment.” David rested his forehead on Xha’a’s. “I have a reputation of being a professional moment ruiner.”

Xha’a chuckled. “That’s okay. We’ll work past it.”

“Gods, why are you so good to me?”

“We can talk about that later, too. Just be quiet for now.” Xha’a was whispering.

“Oh, I’ll be quiet alright.” David said, actually making a decisive movement to palm at Xha’a through his shorts. “But you won’t be.”

Xha’a was taken by surprise and made a noise which indicated it. “O-oh.”

“That’s right,” David whispered. “Would you want to move this operation to my bed? I am partial to the shower, but the floor is hard.”

Xha’a nodded breathlessly. David’s fingernails just barely touched Xha’a through his shorts and he shuddered. “You’re going to get your bed wet.”

“That’s not the worst thing that could happen.” David commented, turning off the shower. “But, if you insist.” David grabbed the towel from the towel rack and ran it over Xha’a quickly, then over himself. “There, and we could light a fire too -- it’s starting to get chilly anyway.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and get in bed and I’ll light the fire?” Xha’a’s face was difficult to read. 

“Sure.”

“Get comfortable for me too, I won’t be long.” Xha’a walked towards the fireplace. 

“When you say ‘get comfortable’, do you me-”

“Yes, Deedee. I do.”

David holds up his hands in surrender. “Not like I’m not already mostly naked anyway.” He grabbed his tiara and placed it back on his head before he walked to his bed and stripped off his remaining clothes and his earrings. He laid back with his hands behind his head and listened to Xha’a start the fire.

Strike.

Strike.

Strike.

Woosh.

Crackle crackle crackle.

He could already feel the warmth permeating the cold desert air.

Xha’a was already naked when he got to the bed. “Have I told you that you look intensely beautiful in the moonlight?”

“Not in those words, but, yes.” David said, looking over to him. “Last night I believe. You said moonlight suits me.”

Xha’a nodded and looked out the window. “Menphina surely guided me to you.”

“That’s some gay shit.” David commented, looking to the window. He wondered if that were true. He wondered if it was more beneficial to him or to Xha'a. He wondered if his love life was so bad that it required divine intervention to fix.

“I mean, if you think that's gay, wait ‘til you see this.” Xha'a said as he crawled in bed, over David. “This is going to be far more gay.” The drop in his voice was notable. It made David shiver.

“How gay?” David asked, looking up at him.

Xha'a kissed him. “About as gay as you are tall.”

“That's pretty damn gay.”

“Yes.” Xha'a kissed him again, David kissed him back. Xha'a leaned his weight on one arm, letting the other trace down David's side. David shuddered and moaned breathily when Xha'a's fingers ghosted down the very top of his thigh and ran through the crease between his thigh and body. Xha'a barely touched the base of David's dick before he dragged his fingertips away. David whined in the back of his throat. “You're teasing me. Again.” He said, his lips brushing against Xha'a's.

“Am I?” Xha'a said as he repeated the motion. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

David whined again. “Xha'a…”

Xha'a chuckled. “What do you want?” He asked gently. 

“ _Xha'a._ ”

“That's my name.” He said, lingering a bit longer around the base this time. “I trust you'll be saying it much louder before the night’s out.” 

David bit the inside of his lip. Xha'a grinned and kissed down David’s neck. His fingers traced around David's dick more frequently and for longer until one finally gently ran up the entire length. David inhaled sharply.

“What is it?” Xha'a whispered against David's skin. “Is something amiss?”

David merely moaned in response. 

Xha'a peeled himself off of David's neck to look at him again. “Do you want something?”

David squirmed beneath him. “Yes.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you.” David blurted out -- he nearly cut Xha'a off.

“In what capacity, darling. You have to be more specific.” Xha'a smirked to himself. 

David kind of wanted to kill Xha'a right now.

But only kind of.

“I-I want you to fuck me?” David struggled with his wording.

Xha'a gently nipped at David's ear. “Is that a question?”

David shook his head feverently “I- no. Please.” 

“The ‘please’ is a nice touch.” Xha'a commented. He slid his hand between the mattress and the bed frame until his fingers closed around a small, corked bottle. “Ah, you keep your oil where I keep mine.”

“Great minds, y’know.” David swallowed. He was excited and nervous and really horny.

“Oh, I do.” This was obviously not Xha'a's first rodeo. He expertly opened the bottle with one hand and spilled just enough oil in his hand to coat his fingers. “You're going to beg for me to be inside you.”

David couldn't believe how sexy that sounded. He couldn't even respond.

“You’re ready?” Xha'a asked.

David nodded.

Xha'a kissed him again as he gently and slowly slid a finger inside David, who moaned against Xha'a's lips. When the kiss resumed properly David could feel Xha'a grinning. It was infectious. 

He was so beautiful. 

It didn't take long until Xha'a had three of his fingers moving in and out of David instead of one, and David was moaning, but with the inflection of a whine.

“Do you want something, Deedee?” Xha'a whispered against the skin of David's neck.

He shuddered. “Yes.”

Xha'a chuckled, moving his face up just a bit. “What do you want, Deedee?” His lips grazed David's ear and his eyes opened just enough to make eye contact with David.

David whined. “You know what I want.”

Xha'a kissed him again. “Do I? I think I need a reminder.”

“Xha’a.”

Xha'a ceased all movement. “I want to hear it.”

David rolled his eyes. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Now again, like you mean it.” Xha'a commanded. 

“Xha'a, please, I'm begging you.” David said with the slightest amount of desperation.

“Is that the best you can do?” Xha'a looked unimpressed.

“Please.” David whined. “I want this so much.”

“Define ‘this’.” Xha'a seemed absolutely pleased with himself. 

David grabbed Xha'a by the neck and pulled him down onto his face, their eyes less than an ilm apart. “Would you kindly just fuck me already?”

“Well why didn't you ask?” Xha'a grinned, but David glared daggers at him. “I can do that for you.”

“My hero.” David grumbled. 

Xha'a wasted no time -- he very quickly lubricated and helped David shift into a more comfortable position. David thanked Nymeia he was flexible; he hated not seeing his lover’s face. Sex was a really personal thing for David, no matter how many times he had done it. 

Xha'a did take his time in lining up and executing his first thrust, however. David was grateful; and he expressed his gratitude in breathy moans that made Xha'a smirk. That long first thrust came and went, and Xha'a began to slowly build speed. David moaned in time with every single one. Her gripped his sheets, careful not to tear through them with his nails.

Xha'a grabbed his wrists and pinned them down roughly by his head, making David yelp. He didn't hold them there long; he needed his weight for leverage, but David almost wished he had held him down for the rest of the night. Almost.

It started to get rough towards the end, but David wasn't complaining. To the contrary, he only moaned more frequently and with more urgency. David dragged his fingernails down Xha'a's back, careful not to actually break the skin. Xha'a moaned quietly, but he was far more concentrated on his thrusts -- no matter how sporadic they became. 

David came with Xha'a's name on his lips while Xha'a kissed his neck and continued to thrust, though he came not long after. After riding out his orgasm, Xha'a dropped to an elbow and kissed David intensely. “I love you.” He said, just above a whisper.

“I know.” David smiled as Xha'a rolled off of him. “I love you too.”

“Good. I'm glad.” Xha'a said, breathlessly, looking at the ceiling. “That was fucking awesome. You're fucking awesome.”

“I know,” David laughed. “You weren't bad either.”

“Gods.” Was all Xha'a could manage.

David sighed contently. “I must admit I’m far more experienced with being the top.”

Xha'a turned incredulously. “No fucking way.”

“I hadn't properly been a bottom before.” David said, picking at one of his nails. “It was nice.”

“You're telling me you'd never done that before?” Xha'a asked in disbelief.

“That is what I'm saying, yes.”

“You're a fucking natural, then.” Xha'a ran a hand through his own hair. “Menphina’s tits.”

“It's not like I did much; you did most of the work.” David looked at Xha'a. “You were very good.”

“There are a lot of subtle nuances of bottoming that usually take experience. And you just happened to be that flexible?”

David nodded.

Xha'a whistled. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Well,” David looked out the window, at the moon. “I guess you just did.”

The two got up and rinsed themselves off in the shower and dried off quickly before laying back down. David set his tiara on the mantle.

They hadn't gotten dressed.

Xha'a held David around the middle from behind, as usual, and placed light kisses down his spine. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, Xha'a.” David said as he rolled over to face him. “And I mean that.”

“Good.” 

They looked at each other for a moment before Xha'a rolled away -- David got to be the big spoon this time. 

They both slept like rocks.


	6. Epilogue -- Say Please, Please, Please Don't go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I die while I'm gone you have to wear something slutty to my funeral.”

“You want me to leave _when?_ ” A pause. “Are you serious?” Another pause, some pacing. “We’re going _where?!_ ”

Xha'a Chalahko woke up that morning expecting to feel his boyfriend in bed next to him, but he didn't. That, in fact, is probably what woke him; he would've slept for hours more otherwise. He heard his boyfriend on his linkpearl, pacing the room.

“You've got to be kidding.” Xha'a opened his eyes -- David was dressed already, even putting on his shoes.

Whoever was on the other end was not kidding. 

Xha'a had no idea what was going on. He was afraid it had to do with David's family -- either family. Or one of the Warriors of Light. He had no idea. 

“Right, right. Yes. I’ll be there. Yes.” David sighed. “Goodbye.”

Xha'a sat up and David looked at him. 

“What’s wrong, Deedee?”

David looked like he wasn't sure how he was going to say whatever he was going to say. “I’m leaving for Ala Mhigo in under a week.”

Xha'a was stunned. “You. You're _what?_ ”

David nodded. “It's probably going to be quite an excursion. My best guess right now? I'll be gone for a couple months.”

“Months.” Xha'a said, incredulously.

“Yeah. Months feels about right. I have to go to Mor Dhona for some meetings and junk.” David was fidgeting with his hands, and looking directly at them. He didn't want to leave.

Xha'a patted the bed next to him and David sat on it. Xha'a leaned on him. “You're going to be okay.”

“It's going to be very dangerous. I may not come back.” David said, completely stone faced. “I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I-” David shook his head. “I don't know.”

“Hey now,” Xha'a said as he looked up at David. “You're fine, Deedee. You'll be okay. You'll come home to me in one piece and you'll feel very silly for having worried.”

“I can't guarantee I will.” David sounded far more calm than he looked. His eyes shined in the morning light, and the way the same light hit his periwinkle hair made Xha’a’s heart skip a beat. 

“We have some time. And when you get home we’ll make up for what we lost.” Xha'a assured him.

David took his hand. “I'll call you every night -- I'll get you a linkpearl.” Xha'a was impressed that David wasn't crying.

“We have a a few days, Deedee.”

David sighed. “Right, yes; a few days.” He fell back on his bed. “I'm gonna miss you.”

“Of course you will.”

“And I've not even sang you to sleep yet.”

Xha'a laughed a bit. “This is a thing you do?”

“Typically from the start, yes.”

Xha'a didn't know how to feel about that. “When are you leaving for Mor Dhona?” 

“Not until later, but I have some things I wanted to do.” David said as he sat back up. “Though, really, I guess they could wait.”

“Here.” Xha'a laid back down. “Why don't you lay with me for a while? I want to sleep a few more hours.” 

David laid down without taking anything off; not his shoes or anything. He held Xha'a tight -- almost too tight. 

They laid there in silence briefly.

“Is there a reason you've not sang to me yet?” Xha'a asked.

“If you're asking if you've done something, no.” David's head was buried in Xha'a's hair. “We’ve just been so busy since we met. I would've last night but I was so tired.”

“That's fair.” Xha'a said, nodding. “Yesterday was a little much for you, I'm sure.”

David paused. “If I die while I'm gone you have to wear something slutty to my funeral.” 

“Of course. But you aren't going to die.” Xha'a was only half assuring David; it was mostly for himself.

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes, Deedee. If anyone can make it through a few months in Ala Mhigo-”

“And Doma.” David added.

“Doma?!”

“Yes.”

Xha'a turned to face him. “You didn't say you were going to Doma.”

“No one else knows yet.” David looked around for a second, in thought. “I never told you about me knowing things, did I?”

“No.”

David sighed. “Okay so, sometimes I know the immediate future. Sometimes I know things a couple weeks in advance.”

“Right… okay. Go on.” Xha'a said.

“And sometimes I don't know until it's happening. I don't know why I know some things before I know others.”

“Okay.”

“And I get that from the Echo.”

Xha'a squints. “Sounds fickle.”

“It can be. This whole week has been me learning things as I went and it was very strange to me -- it's been overwhelming.” 

Xha'a kissed David's forehead. “You've handled it very well and I'm proud of you.”

David smiled at him. “You're the best thing I didn't expect.”

“I'm gonna miss you so much, Deedee.” Xha'a said. “You'll just have to come back in one piece.”

“I know.” He rested his face on Xha'a's. They were quiet for a moment. 

_“Been up all night_  
_Staring at you_  
_Wondering what's on your mind_  
_I've been this way with so many before_  
_But this feels like the first time…”_

Xha'a found himself impressed with David's singing. It wasn't intense or anything, just pleasant to hear. He didn't want to stop hearing it.

_“Mess up_  
_My bed_  
_With me_  
_Kick off the covers_  
_I'm waiting…”_

David was impressed with himself for being able to sing -- for not crying. He could very easily die in the coming months. 

_“Happy to lay here_  
_Just happy to be here_  
_I'm happy to know you…”_

David said goodbye to his mother, to Annette and Charlesoix, to his family. Totoryu threatened him. _Don't you dare die, or I will resurrect you so fast it'll make your head spin off._ Xha'a went along with David to Mor Dhona.

_“And no need to worry_  
_That's wasting time_  
_And no need to wonder what's been_  
_On my mind…”_

_It's you._ Xha'a sang along, mentally, nights later in David’s room at the Rising Stones. _It's you, it's you._ He was so afraid that he wouldn't see David ever again. 

_“Every word you say_  
_I think I should write down_  
_Don't wanna forget come daylight…”_

The next morning was filled with dread on David's side. He didn't know what Xha'a felt, but he was probably scared too. 

“You'll call me every night.” Xha'a said, messing with David's hair. “You're gonna be just fine.”

David was inclined to agree, but so much of the coming months was unclear. He nodded anyway.

Xha'a grinned at David in the pale morning light. “And when you get home we’re gonna fuck like rabbits.”

David grinned too. “This is a good incentive to bring myself back in good working order.”

“I figured it might be.” Xha'a petted David's face. “I'm gonna miss you.”

“Oh! Before I forget.” David dug a key out of his bedside table. “Here, so you can get in my apartment.”

Xha'a took the key. “I won't have much reason to go in there if you're gone.”

“Well, in case you need to.” David said. “Feel free.”

Xha'a kissed him, and he kissed back briefly. David sighed. “I have to leave soon.” 

“I know. I'm gonna go back to sleep soon.” Xha'a scooted into David. “Be safe for me. And for your families.”

“Yes, Xha'a.” David got ready and triple checked everything. 

Xha'a stood next to him as he was gathering everything. “I love you, Deedee.”

David scooped Xha'a into a tight hug. “I love you too. I'll come home, I promise.”

Xha'a looked at the clock. “You should get going. You don't want to be late for the revolution.”

David picked up his things and kissed Xha'a once more. “Get some rest.”

David left then, ready to make his way to a new adventure. The song he'd been singing these past few days stayed in his head. He thought of Xha'a, curled up in his bed, awaiting his return.

_“You made it back_  
_To sleep again_  
_Wonder what you're dreaming…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yet another 100% self-indulgent fanfic. Next installment will probably take place after 4.0, though I don't yet have a title.


End file.
